


She's like a sister to me

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Octane is very selfish, he doesn't understand everything Lifeline goes through for him, he doesn't understand how much she saves him. She shows him love that is hard to find nowadays, and all he can show her is that she is nothing more than a sister that he can treat in anyway he sees fit. Will he ever understand her true feelings? Or continue this toxic relationship of her picking up the pieces?(Get ready to hear every toxic thing Octane has done to Lifeline, and wonder how they are still friends)
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** A lot of people complain about this ship, because Octane solely says she is like a sister, but Lifeline has yet to refer to him as "brotha," (that I am aware of) like she does with Mirage and Gibraltar. I always had a feeling that their feelings are one sided, but I have witnessed the "she is like a sister," relationship flourish into a marriage in person. I get that weirds people out, but sometimes you realize the one person for you is right there, but you hide away your emotions and put an untouchable title on them. 
> 
> ** I write a lot of Lifetane stuff due to it gets overshadow by Wattane. I hate to pull this card, but Lifeline being a woman of color she hardly gets ships with anyone else other than the other women of color. While the two girls that are white are shipped across the board with everyone, heavily. I might make other fictions about the other legends in the future, but right now I am giving my girl some much needed love. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

_ Man, oh man, do I love my life. I have awesome friends, awesome fans, and the stunts are so awesome! But.. during all the flashing lights, the bloodshed, the parties, something is missing.. What is missing? _

* * *

I opened my eyes looking at the fluorescent lights _ ,  _ the smell of medicine filled the air _ , I hated the smell. I can’t feel my legs, oh wait.. They’re gone. It was a cool stunt at least. I wonder where she is, why hasn’t she come to visit yet? She might be mad at me, I don’t blame her.  _ The door slowly opened, and a person reached in to dim the lights, and then closed the door back.  _ They want me to rest, but I can’t. I want to move, but I can’t..  _ I tried moving my legs, but the sharp pain was too much to handle.  _ Relax Tavi, you got this.  _ I tried moving again only for a tear to leave my eye.  _ She wasn’t even there. watch me.. She isn’t here for me now.  _ The door opened again, I turned my head, and I saw her. I tried lifting my hand, but it was too painful to move at all. She came closer to me, her cheeks stained in dry tears, her eyes were heavy from the crying and lack of sleep. She grabbed my hand clutching it tightly, it hurt, but I didn’t want to worry her. Her sobs were silent, or maybe I couldn’t hear, her eyes avoided my legs.  _ She's here, the only family I ever had, my sister. Che, you actually made it. Gracias.  _ My consciousness slipped, and when I finally woke up, I was running out of the hospital with my brand new pair of legs. I was alive again, and it felt great!

“Woohoo!” I ran through the city of Olympus, jumping, sliding, breaking these bad puppies in. “This is amazing!” I threw down a jump pad reaching up to the top of a building. I sat over the edge of the building clanking my feet against the brick, taking in the clouded sky. I felt my phone vibrate, and it was Che, she was complaining about me leaving, and costing her job. “She is such a stick in the mud, sheesh," I spoke under my breath. She ended up blocking me by the end of our conversation, we will make up later I am sure. Time for another run!  _....Right Ajay..? _

* * *

**Normal POV**

“Did you hear, we are getting a new guy,” Lifeline overheard Wraith and Mirage speaking amongst each other.

“Ooh, is it a girl?”

“Guy, Mirage, I said guy,” she walked away from him shaking her head. Mirage plopped down on the couch next to Lifeline as she was reading a book. 

“We don’t need anymore guys, I want some ladies,” he nudged her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Chill, brutha, we will get some girls in here eventually,” she honestly could care less at that point, but if it got him to leave her alone she didn’t mind. He placed his elbow on his knees, and fiddled with his hand. Soon after he leaned up to ask her something. “Not on yuh life, Witt,” he grumbled standing up and walking away. She wasn’t all too keen to date anyone, she has been interested in anyone for a while. At times she would question herself on why she felt that way, she looked over and eyed her drumsticks.

Drumsticks tailored only for her, tailored by ‘Octavio Silva,’ she couldn’t help, but let a giggle escape her lips. She hadn’t talked to him in awhile, she didn’t know what to say to him, she wanted an apology, but knowing him that would never come. She missed her best friend, but she couldn’t continue to let him walk all over her. She heard the ship's door open, and DOC came out of her room and flew past her.

“DOC..?” she said quietly under her breath, her heart was beating faster, because her DOC only reacts that way with.. 

“Yoooo! Whassup legends!?” she heard the familiar voice yell alerting all the legends, she sunk into the sofa as everyone gathered around him. “Oh, _hola_ _nino_ ,” he picked up DOC, and everyone gasped. It only took a few seconds for everyone, but Mirage to connect the dots.

“DOC is a boy?!” Mirage gasped, and Bangalore elbowed him in the stomach.

“You two, know each other?” she raised a brow at Lifeline, and she nodded.

* * *

**Octane’s POV**

“We are like two peas in a pod,” I ran past everyone to see my _hermana_ that I missed so very much. I showed her that my legs were still not damaged, and enacted. Like always, she scowled at me. “Hey, what’s your problem?” I noticed that her face relaxed, she pushed herself off the couch. I reached for her hand, and grabbed it, but she yanked her hand away. I heard a bunch of ‘Oooohs’ behind me. “Ajay..?” I said softly as she left to her room.

For a split second, it was quiet. “Well, she rejected me a few seconds before you came in, so it’s ok!” I heard a guy with a beard yell out, and I turned to him.

“ _Si_ , that _chica_ is so weird sometimes,” I tried laughing it off with him. “She is like my sister, so I am sure she is so happy to see her brother again.”  _ I hope.. _

Me and the other legends chatted for a bit, I got to learn their names, which who cares, I will be killing them anyway. Bangalore and Wraith are kinda too scary and waaaaay more serious than Che. Mirage and that robot dude, Pathfinder? They seem like idiots, but pretty cool. Gibby was the coolest one there besides me, and then Caustic was serious, and mean. They said there was another person, but they don’t like being around too many people, Bloodpuppy or something? _Jajaja_ yikes, terrible name.

I got my own room, which is cool, but I was told that the girls are upstairs to us, I gotta sneak by to see Che. I threw all my junk on a bed, as I dashed for the stairs, waiting at the top was Bangalore. She had her palm facing me. “You can’t come up here.”

“Wait, why not? You amigas come down here,” I tilted my head, but she shook her head.

“Your girlfriend doesn’t want to see you.”

“Girlfriend? No! She is my sister,” the woman rolled her eyes still standing in position. I had to find a way to get past her, but how. Then I remembered that the Mirage guy’s ability is decoys, so I rushed over to his quarters. 

“Already asking favors?” He gave me a big grin as he picked his teeth with a toothpick.

“I need your help to get upstairs,” I demanded, and he laughed at me. “What?”

“Oh dude, that’s funny, you aren’t getting up there any time soon,” I rolled my eyes.

“Why don’t you use your decoy to distract?” Mirage stood still for a second, I could tell he never thought of that. He swiveled his body back around and snapped his fingers. 

“Of course I have thought of that, now let’s go,” he motioned me over. We approached the steps, and I noticed Bangalore was no longer standing there. “Bamboozle for those foozles,” he sent his decoy up the stairs, and I followed behind it. The decoy instantly ran into a corner, and stood there. I watched as Bangalore looked at it pinching her temple.

“Renee! Another decoy slipped up here,” I snuck past them, and slid into Che’s room. The other two girls were stomping down the stairs to go yell at Mirage. I looked over, and saw Che in her panties, with her back turn, her hair falling down her back. My heart began to race as I knew if I spoke, she would kill me, or yell, or both.

I stayed quiet for a second until I noticed she was air drumming with the drumsticks I made her. I watched her body move with whatever rhythm she was coming up with in her head. I watched her hair sway with her movements, then my eyes went down to her butt. I covered my eyes, and stepped back falling on her door frame. She swiftly turned around, and just looked down at me with her usual disappointed look. I straighten myself up, and finally got the courage to ask,

“So you forgive me?” I asked, but she shook her head. She turned back around to set her drumsticks down before planting herself on her bed, I tried sitting next to her, but she shot me a glare. “Che..?” I just stared at her, she looked like she had a lot on her mind. She opened her mouth.

“Silva,” her saying my name made my heart melt, it had been so long. I smiled ear to ear waiting for her to say it. “I don’t know why I even try with you,” My smile disappeared, and I yanked my goggles off as I saw a tear run down her cheek, I grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. “Yuh so so selfish, you hurt me, you didn’t care what I did for you.” My throat became dry, and harder to swallow. Her sobs were becoming louder and her body began to shake. “I thought I lost you, and you didn’t even care!” she pushed me away, “Yuh only care about yourself!” She clenched her fist on her thighs, I thought about reaching for her hands, but it was best to avoid touching her at the moment. 

“Che..” She wiped the tears from her face, reached over to the drumsticks.

“I don’t even want these anymore!” she threw them out of her room over the railing. My heart was clenching up, as I stood up, and backed away. “I don’t want you, anymore,” she plopped down on her bed burying her face in her hands. I hesitated to step forward, but my shoulder was grabbed by Bangalore, and she gripped it tight.

“Get out,” she shoved me towards the stairs, as I walked down the steps, the cries of Che were becoming quieter. When I came down the steps I was met with many gazes, Gibby came up to me, and handed me the broken drumsticks. He placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance, I tried laughing it off.

_ You were right padre, I am a fuckup.. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworded the summary since it came off strange. I am not saying Octane is toxic because he only sees her as a sister, but that he is toxic for how he treats her in this story, and thinks because she is family it's okay to treat her a certain way since she will come back to him.

After that whole interaction it got pretty quiet on the ship, no one really talked to me. That Mirage dude, I think he is scared to speak to me. I looked up and saw him against the glass of his bar looking at me. “Weird..” I said softly as I began unpacking my things. I couldn’t help, but look down at the drumsticks, one was broken in half, while the other had it’s tip missing. “Maybe if I fix these she will forgive me?”

“Hm, you put up quite a show earlier,” I turned and saw a masked person looking at me, “My name is  _ Bloodhondr _ , but you can call me Bloodhound," their accent was thick, and hard to understand.

“Oh, you are Bloodpuppy!” I laughed, but they just stood there looking in my direction,  _ Tough crowd. _

“I did not find that funny,  _ felagi _ fighter. What is your relationship to the young legend?” The person looked at me with their big goggles, and it made me think, was I intimidating too with my goggles. I couldn’t unclench, because they scared the  _ caca _ out of me.

“She is my  _ hermana _ ,” is all I could say, just being near them made my blood run cold.

“Family, I see, but why do you treat your family the way you do?”

“Ah, easy  _ amigo _ , because family always comes back together!” I smashed my fingers together.

“Hm, so you think it’s okay to treat someone any way you like, because you will come back together in the end?” My heart felt as if it stopped, I didn't know the answer to what they were asking. They let out a grunt before speaking, “We have shared a very interesting conversation here, I will remember it, till next time,” they saluted me before leaving.

“Ha, that was intense,” I got a grip of my head before shaking off that feeling.  _ Did she tell everyone about our past?  _ “Dammit, Che, you are making it harder for me to make friends!” I heard a knock on the glass next to my room, and  _ Senior Ceja _ posted a note on the glass.

_ Shut up _

“Ugh, everyone is such a bummer?” I plopped down on my bed, I thought about unpacking more, but that seemed really boring. I wished Che would talk to me then I would really have some fun. It was going to be another 8 hours before my first match started. I had to find out something to do, and fast. I ran over to Mirage’s bar, and quickly banged on the door. He peeked out the window, and shook his head. “What’s with you,  _ amigo _ ? We just came up with that plan earlier, and now you want to ghost me?” I watched as the blood drained from his face, and my eyes darted over to that Wraith girl standing behind him with her arms crossed.

He mouthed out something, I think it was ‘help bees’? I don’t know, he is weird. As I backed away from the door, I heard him cry for the bees. “So weird,” I then made eye contact with Gibby, I dashed over to him. I jumped over on the couch, and looked up at him. The guy is so much bigger compared to me, I just eyed him in awe.

“Ya put on quite a show,  _ bruddha _ ,” he patted my back hard, and gave a hearty laugh. “You aren’t good with the ladies, but hey neither am I!” He patted my back again, making me lunge forward a bit.

“Can any of you be quiet!” We both turned to Caustic as he pulled down a curtain to block out all of us.

“Haha, don’t take offense to any of these guys. They are all cool, it takes time for them to warm up to you,” he leaned back into the sofa, and plopped his legs up on the table in front of him. “So, tell me about you and Ajay?”

“Wait did you just call her Ajay?” He nodded.

“Am I not allowed?” He raised a brow at me.

“I have yet to hear anyone else call her that yet, it just threw me off  _ amigo _ .”

“Ah, well from what I can tell me and Path are the closest things she has to family on this ship.”

“Family..”

“Yes! Sometimes you need your family, ya know we are miles away from our own, or in Path’s case he has no family.. Poor fella. You kinda make your own. I would do anything for her. Which reminds me, she told me about you,” he pointed at me, and I rolled my eyes.

“Of course she did.”

“Haha! I gotta say,” he leaned up from his recline and got closer to me, “You aren’t any brother if I ever seen one,” his voice was harsher than his usually jolly self.

“Q-Que?” I am sure he heard the shaking in my voice, he leaned back, and laughed.

“Oh man, you should see your face! Ya look like you are about to crap bricks,” he wiped a tear from his eye before closing them. My eyes shifted over to Path who was standing in a corner by himself.

“I am going to go see what he has to say,” I could hear the nervousness seeping through my lips, the man seemed asleep since I got no response. I jumped over the couch, and ran up to the robot. He waved at me, and I noticed a smiley face on his screen.

“Hi, new friend, it is Octane, correct?”

“Si, Octane, nice to meet you robot dude.”

“Goodness, it is nice to meet new friends. Especially friends of Ajay.”

“You call her Ajay too,” I rubbed my chin over my mask.

“Yes, me and Ajay are best friends, I do love her a lot,” his monitor went from a smiley face to hearts.

“Then maybe you can help me with something.”

“I love helping friends! Tell me what is it?” he stepped closer, tilting his head looking down at me.

“I am sure she has told you loads of stuff, so if you are a MRVN then you should have the video recorded.”

“You are very smart, I do record most audio, would you like to see?” I nodded quickly as he tapped on his screen. I noticed Che's face, she was sitting across from him. I leaned in closer to his monitor.

“Sometimes I wonder why I bother, why I even care,” I couldn’t help, but notice that she looked like she was about to cry.

“Ajay, please don’t cry, let’s talk about it,” Path reassured her, she took a deep breath and exhaled. 

“Okay, it all started since we were kids,”

* * *

**Lifeline's POV - 9 Years Old**

"Ajay Che, come here, your hair looks like a mess," I turned, and walked over to my ma, she pinched the loose strand of hair, and tucked it back into place. "Almost perfect," she mumbled as she took my hand and led me out of the room. "Now our clients are very important to us, so don't go embarrassing us."

"Yes, Ma," she stopped moving, and looked at me.

"I don't approve of that hair color at all, I don't know why your father thought it would be ok," she clicked her tongue as she started walking again. The walk to the ballroom was quiet, me and Ma never had anything to really talk about. We entered through the door, and I saw so many different people, all of them looked so fancy. She turned and patted my dress, "be a good girl and stay outta trouble." She pushed me away from her as she left to go talk to a bunch of older people. I looked around, which wasn't much since I was a lil bitty thing, I was only 9. I pushed my way through the crowds of people, and but headfirst into some kid.

"I'm sorry," I spoke softly as I picked myself up, he pouted his lip out at me.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, _chica_." I patted my gown down to make sure I wasn't dirty, and he just stared at me. "I guess we can hang out."

"Hang.. out?" I questioned, and he grabbed my hand without answering it. We dashed through the crowds of people, I noticed we were approaching the food tables. He took me underneath, and I just felt my gown collecting grime on it. "W-Wait, I don't even know who yuh are." I built up the courage to snatch my hand away from the young boy.

"Ugh, formalities now? You are such a _princesa_ ," he mocked me, but I punched him on the arm, "Ow.. nice," I felt my cheeks heat up, but I shook the feeling away.

"Why are we under here?" He reached around and took a rabbit from his coat pocket, I raised a brow. "Don't tell me yuh just have that thing in yuh pocket.."

" _Si_ , his name is Flipper, and he is going to rock this party," I tilted my head wondering how that will be possible. "Hold onto your pants... well whatever you are wearing, me and Flipper are going to launch ourselves across the room using the chocolate fountain."

"I don't think that would work," I took Flipper from him, and began patting his head. He was so incredibly soft and relaxed in my hand.

"What do you know, you are going to see it, and end up being my number 1 fan!" He grabbed Flipper from my hand, and sprung from under the table. I followed behind him, still crouch to not get spotted.

"I really don'-" He took a marshmallow, and jammed it in the center of the spout where the chocolate spilled out. The fountain began to shake from the increase pressure.

"Woah, so cool!" he yelled, he quickly zipped back under the table as the fountain erupted spraying all over me. I heard people audibly mad on the other side of the table. I peeked my head out, and noticed a bunch of people sprayed in chocolate glaring in my direction.

"Wow, _chica_ , didn't know you had it in you," the small boy remarked as he stood beside me, clean from the chocolate blast.

"Wh-what?"

"My names Octavio btw, hope to see you again soon, but I don't think it will be for awhile, _jajaja_." He pointed behind me as ma stomped towards me, she grabbed a cloth, and used it to protect her from the chocolate as she grabbed me roughly.

* * *

**Octane's POV**

"Heh, I should have known with that being our first time meet, I should have avoid him, but I didn't, am I stupid for that?" 

_ I completely forgot about that day, I don't get why I even did that, I hope she doesn't hold a grudge over something like that, it was so long ago. _

"No, _chica_ , you aren't stupid.."

"No, Ajay, you aren't stupid," Path in the audio repeated what I had just said.

"It didn't end the greatest for me that night, I got a scowling from ma, dad refused to talk to me, and I had a few bruises to cover up," I clenched my fist, and she continued onto the next story.

* * *

**Lifeline's POV - 13 years old**

“Now we paid a lot of money for yuh to go to this school,” dad looked down at me as he handed me my lunch, “Make good impressions only, ok, Ajay?” I nodded, as he gave me a quick hug, and I returned it back. My dad was a hard guy to read, but he always made me feel safe at the end of the day. Especially from the wrath of my ma, she hated kids, and it made me wonder why she ever even had me. I backed away and headed inside. I spoke to the receptionist that told me to wait outside the principal's office to be admitted. 

“Oh, hey _chica_ , didn’t expect you to be here,” I looked over as Silva took a seat, his hair was now a light purple, and if I am honest, it looked dumb. He popped a bubble in my direction, and stretched out his feet. “Man, school is so boring, don’t you agree?”

“I have never been to a public school till recently,” He scooted closer to me, now evading my personal space.

“You are so lucky, _hermana_.”

“Hermana?”

“ _Jajaja_ , it means sister,” I rolled my eyes as I tried to sit in silence, but he wasn’t going to allow that. “ _Si_ , I got in trouble for messing up my uniform. I told the teacher dude that I hate wearing pants, and he sent me here” I looked down, and noticed that his pants were sloppily cut.

“I think I would be more upset with how bad of a job yuh did,” I remarked, and he pouted his lip at me.

“ _Jaja_ , sass? Okay, I gotcha, _chica_.”

“Octavio, Silva, please enter my office,” he jumped to his feet and headed towards the door. 

“I heard you, loud and clear, _hermana_ , maybe next time you can fix me up” he handed me a pair of scissors.” After school, it’s a date.” He flashed me a smile, and I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. After the door closed behind him, I was met with silence again in the hallway. I kicked my feet waiting for my turn, and inspecting the scissors, they were really nice. It was minutes later before the door opened.

“Miss Che, come in here,” I heard a stern woman’s voice peer from behind the door, I stood up, and entered. I saw Silva sitting in the chair across from her. “Take a seat,” she demanded, and I sat next to him. I shot in a glance in confusion, but he ignored it. “So it seems you are the one that cut Mister Silva’s pants,” I immediately dropped the scissors.

“N-No, I just got here!” I protested, but she wasn’t having it.

“Miss Che, I do not like liars, I welcome you to our academy, and I will gladly make your acquaintance during detention,” I was unable to close my mouth, my eye twitched in anger.

“Take it easy on her, she just wanted to see a little more of me,” Silva said jokingly, in which she didn’t find that funny either.

“You have detention for just that remark alone,” his mouth gaped open, and I smiled at him. She demanded us to get out of her office, and to be back by 4:00 o’clock. I glared at Silva, I wanted to hurt him, but he just kept laughing.

“Well played, but that should show you to not make fun of me,” he stuck his tongue out at me. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“I don’t get how we are friends,” I spoke softly, and all I could hear was his gum popping.

“We are family, and you can never get enough of me.”

* * *

**Octane's POV**

“Yuh know, he was right. We had our good days, our bad days, great months, and.. Horrible months. I guess I would always hold onto those very good times that we had, and ignore all the bad.”

“Che..”

“Family is complicated sometimes, all my life growing up family was a possession to have. I was an accessory, so when I found someone that treated me like a person, horrible at times, he made me feel human.”

* * *

**Lifeline's POV - 17 years old**

Me and Silva sat in bed looking through our family photos. He made fun of how perfect I used to look, but now that I have gotten older I have gave up that façade slightly. “So squeaky clean, like a little _princesa_ ,” I nudged him with my shoulder, we turned the page, and we saw a picture of our two families together.  “Ah, wife number 2.”

“Yuh mean your ma,” I tilted my head on his.

“ _Si_ , but I don’t think she cared. Hell, she just trapped him. Out of all 5 wives, I was the only one to pop out. Pretty impressive.”

“To be fair, their marriage lasted a month compared to the others,” I chuckled.

“My old man is such a sleaze, I don’t get why our parents are even together if they are so damn unhappy,” he tilted his head back on mine.

“Yuh know, I don’t know,” I closed my eyes, tossing the book to the ground. I enjoyed the times that he was relaxed, and was actually able to speak to me, it was really nice. “Sometimes I wonder about that myself,” He placed his hand on mine, the warmth of his hand made me happy and fuzzy inside.

“I know I caused you hell, _chica_ , but I am glad I have you here with me,” he gripped my hand tightly, I just smiled ear to ear, words like that were hard to come by with him. 

“Yuh too, Silva, thank you.”

* * *

**Octane's POV**

Suddenly the video recording stopped, “Hey, what’s going on?” I stood straight, as the robot kept knocking on the screen.

“It seems that I cannot process the other videos at this moment,” I gripped my cap tightly, even though it is her talking about our life, I wanted to hear more.

“How long will it take to render?” I asked slightly annoyed, tapping his screen rapidly.

“I don’t know, I will contact you when it’s ready,” he backed away from my tapping. I just stood there, all I could think about is what else she had to say to these strangers.

_ We have good months, and bad months.. I wanted to hear more! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like The Notebook format, in a way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little rant; I was on twitter the other day, and someone made a remark to one of the voice actors for retweeting a picture of LL, Octane, and Fuse. "I like you, but I hope you don't ship them, they are like siblings," but it had nothing to do with them being a couple. It's just a picture of the three. Just the lengths people go is just crazy. If it had been Wattson in that picture, people would go nuts. 
> 
> Ship who you want, and stop shaming others for what they ship.

I finally finished unpacking my stuff, and during all of it, all I could think about was what else did she happen to say to Path.

Che, I know I am not good at telling you my feelings, but you could at least tell me yours.. or does that make me selfish? Ahh!!

I grasped a chunk of my hair before falling back on my bed when I heard clanking come closer to my room. I looked over, and saw Path, I waved my hand for him to come in. My heart clenching as he came closer.

“Woo, gracias, I am ready amigo!” I tried to shake tension from my body. He stood in front of me, and I eagerly awaited. 

“More videos coming up,” he tapped on his screen.

“Are you ok, Ajay? I don’t like it when my friends are sad.” I noticed that she was having a hard time keeping eye contact.

“Yes, sorry, sometimes when I think about certain things I get emotional,” she forced out a laugh. “Sometimes I think, maybe Silva cares about his fans more than me..” she hugged herself. I sat back on my bed, taken back by those words.

* * *

**Lifeline’s POV - 19 years old**

I was doing my makeup when I heard Silva bust through the door. I raised my brow seeing him through the reflection of the mirror. “There is a thing called knocking,” I noticed that he was staring heavily at my backside. I turned around, and he snapped out of his daze. “Why are yuh here so early?” I looked over at the clock on the wall.

“I got bored, and wanted to come early, _hermana_ ,” he winked at me. I couldn’t help, but eye his now red hair. I walked over to him and ruffled his hair, getting a 'hey' as me loved my hands away.

“Yuh could have matched your outfit with your hair,” I remarked, his white suit with gold trim. He shrugged, he then poked my buns.

“You would be a knockout if you just put your hair down,” I sent him a glare, and poked his chest.

“Yuh calling me ugly?” 

“No way jo-Che, just..” he grabbed both the pins holding my hair up and quickly took them out. My hair fell down over my upper body. I angrily snatched the pins from his hands.

“What is wrong with yuh?” I turned to look in the mirror, he slowly approached me from behind. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. My heart was beating at a speed not even he could reach. I didn’t want to push him away, but I didn’t know what else to do. “S-Silva..? 

“I want to take you away, _hermana_ ,” he whispered, I turned to him escaping his grasp, and he grabbed my hand. “Let’s get away from here.” I shook my head and he raised a brow.

“My parents want me here, I can’t just leave,” he clicked his tongue as he dragged me out of the room. “Silva, what are you doing?”

“Your parents will be fine, sometimes you gotta break free, _chica_ ,” I snatched my hand away, and he turned to face me.

“No! They need me here,” I stomped my foot, I was lying to myself. He knew I was lying the whole time, I am as meaningful as a pair of earrings. I caught his stare, that cold, but caring stare, I always lose my nerve over his piercing green eyes. It might be that Silva's charm him and his pa have. He extended his hand, and I stupidly took it. 

_Who would have thought just taking his hand would be the last time I saw my parents._ _ He opened a whole new world to me. My dress getting ruined from the dirt on the ground. Walking through alley ways, seeing all the homeless people on each corner. I never really got to leave the house, I never saw any of this. He clutched my hand tight as we moved our way through the crowds of people. It felt like I was escaping. I felt alive more than ever. _

* * *

**Octane’s POV**

“That day I didn’t know that he saved me, my parents were horrible people I soon found out. I mean they weren’t all sparkles and sunshine, especially my ma.. but my dad..?” She clutched her hand close to her chest. She sighed before continuing, “I had fun that night, but it ended with him leaving me, he had an event to go to. I knew he cared about me, but he was offered a deal of the lifetime. It hurt, yes, but yuh gotta be happy for your loved ones.”

“So then what happened?”

“Heh, I joined a band, but it was my wake up call for what I really wanted to do.”

* * *

**Lifeline’s POV**

“FLY-ER LI-ARS! FLY-ER LI-ARS!”

We finished up our set, and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. The group talked about going back out for an encore. I looked up at the tv from the corner of my eye, and my heart stopped, “I gotta go, I am sorry!” I rushed out before they could even ask me what was wrong. I shuffled through my phone looking for any messages from him, but there was nothing. I felt tears run down my cheek, I tried to clear my vision by clenching my eyes shut. 

> Breaking News; Octavio Silva, famous stuntman and heir of Silva’s Pharmaceuticals, has been admitted to a hospital over a possible drug overdose.

I waited in the hospital as they were still pumping his stomach out. I cupped my hands together and hoped he was alright. When they finally came to get me, the walk to him felt endless, each step felt as if I was stepping in quicksand, I was never going to get to him. When I got to his room, I saw his name, I hesitated to open the door, and I didn’t. His Pa did, I met the man’s gaze.

He didn’t say much to me as he brushed past me, I heard him call Silva ‘a fuck up.’ I clenched my fist, holding back my anger and walked into the room. It was silent, all you could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor. I saw his head looking away from the door, I approached him quietly and placed my hand on top of his.

“Che,” he said quietly, he was calm, I felt the coldness of his skin. I took his hand into mine, my knees were weak, he was always prone to get hurt, but I never knew he was on drugs. I am sure he felt my body shake as I held onto his hand. I couldn't stop myself, I had to see his face, if I saw him, maybe I could shake the fear away.

“Please look at me,” I said softly, he refused to look over at me. “O, please.”

“I can’t,” I heard his voice shake. 

“Please, just for me,” I asked, and it felt like hours before he slowly turned his head to look at me. His face was drained, he was sweating bullets, he looked worn out. I reached for his face, and caressed the scars that were fresh across his face. Just seeing him like this, it clicked in me, I have to be strong for him and me. I grabbed the towel that he placed on the side table. It was damp enough, I gently wiped away the sweat from his forehead, cooling off his face.

I noticed he was watching my every move, but it didn’t make me nervous. I was determined to help him, I shifted the towel over to a new cleaner section. I dragged it softly over his lips, and looked him deep in the eyes. I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

* * *

**Octane’s POV**

“Heh, I think that’s where it hit me..”

“Someone hit you?” She giggled at his response.

“No, that’s where it hit me.. I.." she hesitated, "hm maybe I will tell you another time.” I looked up at Path.

“Did she ever tell you, _amigo_?” Pathfinder shook his head, and I groaned. “This is killing me! Can I fast forward?” I banged on his monitor, but it only made his screen glitch out. I clenched my teeth hard, I was very annoyed.

“I am sorry friend, I am trying to find the next tape,” he tapped on his monitor again, skipping over him chatting with Mirage and Wraith. There was also a video of him spying on the girls, but I could care less at this point. He really does pry into everyone’s life. _Very weird amigo.._

“Did Silva survive the hospital? They sure are scary," the video resumed where it had left off.

“Yes he did, we spent a lot of time together since he was recovering from an operation. We played games, talked about the latest band news, his next stunts, it was like we were kids again, just he was a lot nicer to me. I also eyed his new blood transfusion devices on his abdomen, he has the ability to take as many stims as he wants and he would be ok. To be honest, I wasn’t very happy, but dad knows best, I suppose.”

“So what happened next?” Her eyes went to the side as she swayed her body.

“After he was cleared out of the hospital, he disappeared again, we were strangers again.. I would watch his stunts through feeds as much as I could, but I was busy with other things, the Frontier Corp. I realized that I liked taking care of people more than music, heh can yuh believe that?”

"No, Ajay you love music!"

"I do, but I love helping people more."

* * *

**Lifeline’s POV - 23**

_ It was hard fixing everything that my parent's have done. I have so much work ahead of me, I send all my winnings to the Frontier. It is fun being a legend, but it's even better presenting those checks to them, you should see their faces some times. _

I examined the room full of injured soldiers, I sighed, and wiped my forehead. “This is something else,” I watched as DOC scurried to each patient helping them to the best of her ability. “Thank you so much for helping me,” she nodded her head. 

_ I worked all night, and it never got easier. I couldn’t save 7 people, that's 7 people that couldn’t continue their life, see their family. The feeling never got old, it always hurt me. I could save 1,000 soldiers, but if 1 was to die, I felt like a failure.  _

It was finally time for a break and DOC rested her body on me, I leaned over on her. I grabbed my phone, and opened it up, one of the first things I saw was Silva’s upcoming stunt. I sighed and laughed softly. 

“Our boy is still at it,” I checked my messages and saw he sent me something. It was an invite to his upcoming event, he knew I couldn’t go. I just hope that he will stay safe. “Some times that boy has a few screws loose, but yuh gotta love em.” I nuzzled her body close to mine.

* * *

**Octane’s POV**

“And that’s where we come to the hardest part of the story..” I noticed that she looked visually angry. “The aftermath of that fucking stunt!” She clenched her fists in her thighs trying to hold back her anger.

_ Che... _

* * *

**Lifeline’s POV**

I rushed towards the elevator slamming my finger on the button to go up to the offices. I held back my tears to hold suspicions, when that elevator beeped for my intended floor. I walked over to a man occupying a computer, I cleared my head, and slapped a smile on my face. “Hey, do yuh mind bumping this patient to the top of the operation list?” The man nodded, and began typing on his computer.

“I know you are trusted around here, but I still need authorization for this change,” he stated, and I handed him a letter with a forged signature. “Ah, thank you, and I am sorry if it seems like I don’t trust you,” I shook my head and wished him a good day. The feeling of shame weighed heavily over me as I walked toward an empty elevator, I slammed the button on his floor, and cried.

_ I was told by the doctors his operation went well, and I felt relief. I waited around a little bit longer to compose myself, and when I got the courage, I opened the hospital door and he was gone.  _

* * *

**Octane’s POV**

“I ended up blocking him after a selfish exchange of words, but that wasn’t the worst to come..” she placed her face in her hands and slid them up and over her hair. Her legs were jittery, and she looked away from Path, “Because.. because I bumped him up on the list, someone else lost their life.”

“Stop,” my mouth was dry, my heart felt like it was getting stabbed every second it beat.

“Are you sure?” Path tilted his head at me, I stammered, but I couldn’t speak. The video, paused on what was her holding back tears. That was the end of the video until another came up.

“Hi, Octavio,” she addressed him through the video, “I know we never had siblings, I know how we will never know those feelings, but I learned to treat yuh like you were my family. Not what my parents see as family, but as what I would like as my very own family. We have our good months and our bad months.. but I could never shake the feeling, the feeling of you not understanding how to treat family. I am not Flipper, I am not a stim, I am not a stunt, I am not your fans. I am Ajay Che, the girl that-“ the recording stopped. I quickly stood up and shook his body.

“What happened now?” I looked up at him desperately.

“Seems I ran out of memory, I will clear some stuff off for next time, he stood there for a moment as I watched the videos I had just watched being deleted before my eyes. I heard a knock on my door frame.

“Hey bruddhas, the game is about to start,” I turned and saw Gibby motion to us to come out.

_ For once, I wasn't ready to risk my life. _

I picked my body up, and shook away the feeling. I stepped outside my room, and was met with her gaze. "Oh look, so are you guys like, bestfriends now?" Mirage asked, and I shook my head.

"No way! I only have one best friend," I glanced over at her, her mouth twitched into a smile, a very small smile.

> **Attention Legends, please approach the drop area.**

I looked at the monitor ahead, I was with Bloodpuppy and Senior Cejas. Just what I needed, two more people to ruin the mood.

"Just stay out of my gas, and you should be fine, troglodyte," he took up most of the platform, and the other person didn't even say a word. I glanced over and saw Che with that Mirage dude, and Bangalore. She caught my glance, and turned away from me. The platform gave from under our feet, I felt the harsh winds against my ankles then traveled up my body. It was exhilarating, it almost made me want to forget all my worries. As I fell back into the air, all I could think about was,

_I will win this match, and give you the winnings, and then you will forgive me. I want you to know I really do care about you, hermana._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** She did bump him up on the surgery list that could have lost her, her job and credibility.


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Jajaja_ , you guys like stunts?” I asked, but they both ignored me, “Sheesh..” I inspected my R99, man I haven’t held a gun in ages. It’s so weird, I accidentally fired making them both turn to look at me.

“Be careful, imbecile!” Caustic yelled at me, and I just rolled my eyes. I ran up to Bloodhound and nudged them, they didn’t even bother to look in my direction.

“Yo, Blood-dude, want to see something fun?” I brought out my jump pad, but they averted me. “Come on why are you such a stick in the mud?”

“I am no stick in the mud, I am simply listening to my surroundings. Please be quiet,” they placed their finger up to their ask. I sighed as I dashed around feeling the wind in my hair.

“Maybe I should leave these suckers, they are boring anyway,” I spoke under my breath. We left the place called Air Base and headed towards a small town. I noticed that some of the doors open, and before I was able to alert my teammates. Bloodhound had already found their trail.

“We just make haste before their trail runs cold,” I nodded as I ran ahead of them gathering spare loot, then I would catch up with them. Man they were so slow. I opened a door to one of the buildings and I was met with Che’s gaze.

“Che!” I yelled out, but she lifted her gun to me, “Hey, wait a second,” I lifted my hand to try and get her to lower her gun. “Are you gonna say anything to me?” She lowered her gun, and shook her head. 

“Hey, Ima need you to back away from my teammate,” I looked over and saw Mirage climbing in from the window. “Don’t worry Mirage to the rescue, he shot her a wink, but she raised a brow.

“Yo, _amigo_ , she didn’t really need help, clearly,” he lifted his wingman up at me. 

“That doesn’t matter now,” I watched as a gas canister flew through the window, and landed on the ground.

“Mirage!” she yelled, grabbing him, and dived for the door. The gas clouded my vision, so I stumbled a bit trying to get my groundings. It was strange how the gas didn’t hurt me, this must be the effects of the games. Pretty awesome. I climbed out of the window, and was instantly met with Che, Mirage, and Bangalore on the ground. I walked over and crouched down to her, she was still coughing up from the gas.

“No hard feelings _chica_ , right?” she just glared at me before closing her eyes.

_I think I fucked up again.._

We won the match, and man let me tell you these legends really know how to party. So much drinking, so much laughter, so much fun! But.. through it all I couldn’t help, but notice that Che left early. 

I stumbled through the dropship looking for her, I went to her room, I checked out the showers, I even checked underneath the table in the lounge.. I am very tipsy. I tried sobering up for when I did finally find her. I noticed that the door was open on the drop ship, and I walked out to find her with Wraith. Wraith turned to me, and shook her head, before whispering in her ear. I noticed that Che shook her head, and Wraith walked away from her. She didn’t say anything to me as she passed by me. I walked up and leaned over the railing neck to her.

“Pretty cool match, right _chica_? Hah I am sorry about you guys being first blood, but ya know,” she didn’t reply, and then I remembered. I grabbed a small device out of my pocket, it held our winnings until we were able to deposit it. “I wanted to give you my winnings, for the Frontier Corps.” I tried nudging it in her arm, but she just ignored me. “Che, I am really trying..” I brought my hand down feeling a clenching in my chest. Waves crashed against the rocks, some of the water would reach us spraying a small gust of mist. It was relaxing even for someone like me, I didn’t mind standing with her.

“Path told yuh everything didn’t he?” she asked without even looking at me.

“Well, you told me everything, and a lot of that stuff I didn’t have a clue about,” I stuck the device back in my pocket, and looked out at the view. The silence she had was loud to me, she was waiting for me to say more. I licked my lips, to help part them so I could speak again. “I am sorry, Ajay..” she finally turned her head towards me, and my heart was ready to jump outside of my chest. She didn't say anything for a minute straight.

“It’s ok, Silva, I learned that I am not your sister, I am just another play thing, and that’s ok,” she gave me a broken smile that made me tremble. “Family is weird sometimes, I never knew what family was til I met you, but then.. I never knew what family was till I met them,” she was referring to the other legends. “Even though we kill each other on a weekly basis. I can cry to them. I can laugh with them. I can be comfortable with them.”

“You can do all those things with me, _hermana_!” I yelled, I didn’t mean to. _Stupid Octavio!_

“I am not your sister, and you were never my brother, let’s keep it professional,” she pushed herself off the rail, and began walking back to the ship.

_Turn around Octavio! Don’t let her escape!_

I quickly turned and grabbed her wrist, I snatched the goggles off my head. She noticed the tear running down my cheek before I did. “I need you, I need you more than you will ever need me.” I felt her begin to shake as I held her hand tight. “Ajay..”

“T-This, this isn’t healthy, Silva,” she slipped her hand from mine. “I still need time,” she turned away from me and returned to the ship. I felt shame, sadness, and anger creeping up on me, feelings I am not accustomed to. I needed to go for a run to clear my mind, I needed to get away, these feelings hurt more than any stunt I ever performed. 

"Woah," I turned back towards the railing, and saw Mirage leaving over it. "I haven't seen something this dramatic in awhile, I should have gotten some popcorn," he remarked, and I shot him a glare. "Hold up, before you turn your anger on me, why don't you come talk to ole Mirage," he patted the railing beside him. I thought about getting away, but maybe I should try talking about my feelings for once. I leaned over next to him, "Now, I may be young," I raised my brow in confusion, "But I know a thing or two about women."

" _Gracias_ , _amigo_ , but I am sure I know well enough," I wasn't sure where talking to him will get me. I heavily thought of bolting on him.

"Heh, I know one thing, you really fucked up."

"Oh she told you too?" he shook his head.

"She actually told only one person, that creepy smiling robot told others. We all didn't even know you existed till recent," he was making a lot of sense. "Be honest with yourself, what have you done that YOU thought was terrible to her," I sat back, and clutched my head unable to conjure up all my thoughts. It was all too much. "Saying sorry isn't the same as being honest with yourself. It may be irritating, but really think. I can't do everything for you, even thought I am great, and can do almost anything," he shot me a smile, I just ignored his stupid comment. I closed my eyes and sighed.

* * *

**Octane - 13 years old**

"Yoooo, did you guys see that stunt I pulled at my padre's wedding, it was sick, right?" Me and my friends were holding our skateboards heading to a skate park.

"Yeah, it was pretty sick," one of my friends high fived me. I felt a vibration in my pocket, I took my phone out, and opened up my messages. 

"Ugh," I looked at the message in disgust, "My padre wants me to be home by 10," the boys teased me, but I just stuck my tongue out at them. "Fuck it, I don't want to go any way," we were loud walking towards our destination til I spotted Che. "Hey, Che!" I lifted my hands to wave at her, but my friends bumped me.

"Hah, is that your girlfriend?"

"N-No, she is just a friend," I nudged him back.

"Yeah, of course that can't be his girlfriend, she isn't even that pretty," another friend stated, and I nervously laughed. I noticed Che started walking over to us, and my friends snickered behind my back.

"Hey, Silva, what's up?" she asked, and I rubbed the back of my head. I could hear the boys teasing behind me, and I am sure she heard them as well. 

"Nothing much, just about to go to the skate park, what about you?" I was coming off as not interested in what she had to say.

"Oh, I was reading this book about drones," she handed me the book, and I hesitated to take it. "I have been thinking about making a drone of my own, wouldn't that be cool?" I saw the sparkle in her eyes, and it made me blush. Suddenly my friends took the book from hands, "Hey, are yuh interested in them too?" she asked them, but they just laughed.

"What a dweeb," a friend remarked, she tried getting her book back, and he tossed it to another, then they tossed it to me. 

"Silva, give me my book back," her voice was shaking, but I looked over at my friends.

"Sure, _chica_ ," I went to hand it to her, but I 'accidentally' dropped it. "Oops, I am sorry Che," I said sarcastically, she puffed out her cheeks, and went to pick it up, but when she did a friend pushed her down to the ground. I quickly pushed him back, "Dude what the hell?"

"Awe see, you do care about your girlfriend," he teased.

"No, she is like my _hermana_ ," I lent my hand for her to take it, and she did. My friends just laughed at me as they continued to go to the skate park without me. "I am sorry, Che," she shook her head and smiled.

"Yuh don't have to apologize," she brushed off her dress, and I didn't realize I was still holding her hand. I retracted my hand immediately, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, I gotta go, I will see you later, okay?" she nodded, as I raced to the skatepark.

* * *

"You're telling me she didn't murder you for doing that?" Mirage clutched his chin, thinking about her being nicer I am sure.

"She is actually a pretty sweet person, back then she could be sassy, but she didn't really grow in her back bone just yet," I thought back of when she used to not scowl at me, but I think I liked it more when she did. It save a few headaches, but that was my Che.

"Just hearing that I am shocked she is still cool with you," he remarked, and my eyebrows furrowed at him, "I am kidding, well sorta, but continue, anything else?"

* * *

**Octane - 18 years old**

"Have yuh ever had a girlfriend, Silva?" she suddenly asked me, and I almost choked on my food. I gulped before opening my mouth.

"What's with the sudden question?" 

"I heard people have girlfriends, so I was wondering if yuh ever had one," she took a small of her apple. I sat there for a second and thought.

"Well, when you have so many fans, you kinda get a lot of girlfriends," she raised a brow clearly not satisfied with my response. " _Jaja_ , yuh know I have a different girlfriend almost every night," she avoided my gaze for a bit, then looked at back at me.

"So yuh kissed them..?"

"Um, si, that's what you do with girlfriends," I looked away, and I felt her lean closer to me.

"Do yuh mind if we.." she trailed off, and looked down at my lips. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and gently pushed her away. 

"I don't think that be right, I would feel bad.." I knew she had hardly interacted with any other guy besides myself. It just felt like a lot of pressure to put on me, and I would feel back if I did it wrong. 

"Oh, I just wanted to try it is all, but that's ok if you don't want to," she went in for another bite of her apple, I couldn't help, but stare at her lips. I swallowed hard before working up the courage of turning towards her. I moved her wrist down, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Just this once, ok?" she nodded, as I opened my mouth slightly, and pressed my lips slightly on hers. I noticed her eyes were wide open, and shocked by the feeling. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy her soft lips on my own. I pulled away, and she covered up her mouth. " _Jaja_ , did you like it?" she huffed, and turned away from me. "Yeah you like it," I grabbed the last grape, and tossed it in the air, but she grabbed it before it reached my mouth. "H-Hey.." I turned and noticed it between her lips. "Give it back, Che," I lifted my hand, but she shook her head. I scooted closer to her, I found myself staring at her lips again. I have kissed plenty of girls in my time, but for some reason she made me feel strange. I went in to grab the grape with my mouth, but she released it, and fell on the bed. My slip were against hers again, but I felt her move her mouth. She kissed me and I kissed her back, I reached my hands up to her face to deepen the kiss. I pressed my tongue against her lips begging for access, and she allowed it. My tongue swirled around with hers, we did this for a few more minutes till she pulled away. We just stared at each other for a bit, she leaned into closer again.

Her eyes were fluttering close, but I shook away the feeling, and pushed her back. This alerted her as she covered her face, "T-This is too weird _chica_ , I didn't mean to do that," I knew I shouldn't have gotten too into it, but I did. I stood up quickly, and pace around in her room.

"Silva, it's ok.."

"No it's not, that wasn't right to do. I uh, I will see you tomorrow," I grabbed the door handle, and thought about looking back, but I knew if I did, it would only make things worse. I walked out of her room, and ran my fingers through my hair. "It's cool Octavio, just go bang some _puta_ , run, and you will be fine." I said to myself before leaving her house.

* * *

"That's pretty spicy, the robot never mention you guys kissed."

"I don't think she ever mentioned that part, the next day she kinda just forgot it even happened, or I think she did. Che never brought it up again, so I never brought it up either."

"Was that the only time you guys got 'cozy'?" he grinned at me, and I just chuckled.

"No there was another time, but it's a bit personal."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she likes you?"

"Ha! That's funny dude, of course she doesn't, I am like her brother," I slapped the railing after a good chuckle.

"You're right, why would she want you, when there is someone like me roaming around."

_That wasn't funny, amigo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to set up the next big chapter

“So, how many more bad things have you done?” Mirage asked me mockingly, I groaned, and tried to think.

* * *

**Octane - 23 Years Old**

“My next trick is going to be the biggest, if you miss out, then that's too bad!” I yelled into the mic, and the reporter continued into her outro. I turned over to the gauntlet as the final touches were being made, and I couldn’t help but notice all the adoring fans in the stands. “Ah, this is life,” I said to myself, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. I pulled out my phone, and didn’t see any new text messages, well not from the one person I cared about. “Hm..” I tapped my foot, and smashed my phone back in my pocket.

“You’re on in 3,” the camera man came over, and I nodded at him. I adjusted my goggles, and stretched out my legs.

“Show time!” As I entered the stadium, all I could hear was my fans screaming positive things at me. “Man, let me just say, I love you all!” I yelled into the mic, and their screams became louder. “This is for all you guys here, and at home. Wassup!” I gave them all the devil horns. The flashing lights, the screams, my heart was pounding, and soon.. my heart stopped. It was so hard to breathe, it was if someone was standing on my chest. 

The screams became blood curdling, my vision faded slowly as I watched people rush towards me. I thought it was my time to die, and the only thing I couldn’t wipe from my mind was Che. 

* * *

“And the rest is history, _amigo_ ,” I said softly, and Mirage pushed himself from the railing, and patted my shoulder. I glanced over at him, and he let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“And people say I am bad with the ladies, YOU are on another level!” He walked back to the ship laughing, and I clenched my fist. 

“No help at all,” I said under my breath, before following behind him. As I entered I noticed that everything had died down, and people retreated into their own rooms. I glanced over at my room, and then back at the stairs. ”Maybe..” I said softly, and walked up the steps and saw her laying in her bed, writing. I just watched her in silence, each stroke she made to the paper was soothing to me, which was weird. I walked into her room, and her eyes quickly shot to me.

“S-Silva, I know yuh don’t understand the concept of time, but it’s only been an hour,” she said as she set down her pad. I brushed her off as I slowly approached her. “Listen just give me time, ok?” she glared at me, and I stopped, “Silva?”

My mouth was dry, I stepped closer to her, and she hopped out of bed. She started approaching me, she reached out and grabbed my hand, I couldn’t help but see the concern in her face. Even when she is mad at me, she still cares. I grabbed her face, and laid a kiss on her forehead. She quickly pushed me away and swiftly covered her forehead. I just laughed as I could tell she was embarrassed.

“Get out!” she yelled, crossing her arms, and turning away from me. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her. “Silva, what is with yuh?” I shook my head.

“Many things, but,” I nuzzled my face against her buns, “You know me more than anyone, you know I am always on the go, but I will always slow down for you, _hermana_ ,” it was silent for a bit, until she faced me. Her face was twisted, fighting back tears and a smile. “Woah, _chica_ , are you ok?” I noticed her lips fighting the urge, and I smiled. “Awe, Che, it’s ok to let out how happy you are,” I teased her, she took a deep breath and exhaled. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous, I was scared shitless.

“Just cuz yuh said something so cheesy, doesn't mean I forgive yuh.. If we are ever on a team, I will be sure not to pick yuh up,” she punched my shoulder before retreating to her bed. I couldn’t contain my excitement as I pounced on the bed next to her leaving no room between us. “O, give me some space," she tried scooting away, but I just filled the space between us.

“No way _Jo_ -Che, I am never letting you go, Che and Silva just like old times,” I wrapped an arm around her, and she sighed. I nuzzled close to her and tried watching her write, but she turned it away so I couldn’t see, which I didn’t mind, I kind of did. I just loved being with her again, I missed her so much. I stayed in her bedroom all night, even watched over her as she slept. I noticed her hair buns were slightly undone, I couldn't help, but unravel them, and brush her hair back. All I could do was bask in her beauty, she was a real big catch. It made me wonder if she ever had a boyfriend, I massaged her face softly, my eyes shifted from her relaxed closed lids, to her button nose, all her freckles, and then to her lips. I avoided all the thoughts of someone else laying a kiss on her lips, I brushed my thumb across her lips. I even squeezed them to look like a fish, I fought back my laughter, and I noticed her eyebrows pinch together. I quickly removed my hand, and before I knew it in her sleep state she wrapped her arms around me, and snuggled up close to me.  I hesitated before wrapping my arms around her, it was warm and soft. My eyes felt heavy as I drifted off to sleep, knowing I had my _hermana_ back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slightly explicit*

Things between me and Che have been great. We got to meet a lot more new people, which has been awesome. Some have been cool while others have been pretty lame, but it’s whatever. 

Everything was okay until Path-dude decided to revive one of his old friends, and he looked towards  _ chica _ for help.. 

“Do I really have to wear this stupid suit?” I asked her as I rolled up my pants and tucked them into my legs. She turned to me, and lazily covered her mouth letting out a giggle.

“Quit yuh whingin, we get in then we get out,” she walked over and adjusted my tie. I just gazed over her curvy body in a nice fitting blue dress. I will say, she looked pretty good. She looked up, and I quickly turned away. She caught me staring, I cleared my throat. “Yuh look nice, Silva.. it’s been awhile,” she broke her gaze as it wandered off to the side. My body was burning up for some unknown reason.

“ _ Jaja _ , only for you  _ chica _ ,” she turned around and I saw her bare back, she gestured for me to zip her up. I pinched the fabric and grabbed the zipper, and slowly watched as her back was fully covered. I took a minute after I finished and eyed her buns. “Why don’t you let your hair down?” I asked, and she quickly turned back towards me.

“I-it’s fine,” she hesitated before heading towards the door. I followed behind her.

Walking the red carpet was kinda cool, I guess, but I just really wanted to get away. Che left my side the second she spotted her parents, I wouldn’t have minded to spend more time with her, but this wasn’t for fun.

I was left with Path who wouldn’t shut up about his new friend. Like I am happy for him, but  _ amigo _ .. relax. I directed Path to go check out the roof, he didn’t seem to mind, roofs are boring anyway. I had my own business to attend to, the bathroom. 

I was ready to unwind until I heard tapping on the door, someone explained to me that I should leave and it apparently has to do with my  _ padre _ . That old bastard always knows how to ruin everything. I am sure it was just a prank, all until the wall behind me got blown up. It sent me flying, really bruising up my ass.

“Dude..” I sighed as I crawled off a giant hand, and pulled my pants up and adjusted my clothes. I noticed Gibby was protecting his boyfriend. I looked around to see if I could spot Che, I ran over to them, “Where is she? Is she ok?” The two had no clue where she could be. I looked around and noticed DOC laying about alone. I went to grab him, and saw the hand. “Ohoho,” I grabbed someone cables, and tied DOC onto it. “Alright little guy, let's do this!” 

I crashed through the top of the building pinning the man against the finger and the wall. The impact was too much, “Che? Che?” My vision was blurry, but I was able to make her out. I turned to her, “Tonight I was your lifeline,” she smiled at me. Suddenly some man pointed a gun at her, but she whacked him upside his head.

“Here yuh go Gibby,” she handed his club back to him, and he just smiled. I watched as she approached her parents that were holding the battery, and snatched it from their hands.

“Atta girl,” I felt so proud at how much she has grown. She handed Path his battery, and turned her attention to me. She let out a sigh before grabbing my hand.

“At this rate we will run into your Pa next, O,” my heart sank thinking back to the restroom, but I tried ignoring it and focusing only on her. I gripped her hand a bit tight. “O?” 

“ _ Jaja _ , sorry I was worried about you was all,” she laughed at me, “Geez, so mean,” she shook her head and leaned into me.

“We better get outta here before anything else bad happens,” right on cue Gibby gestures for us to get on the ship. First time in a while I felt exhausted and conflicted. I wanted to push my  _ padre _ from my mind, but I was unable to once again. I leaned my body against hers as she rested her head on mine.

_ Was he alright with hurting Che? He has always had a soft spot for her.. especially since I was such a fuck up.. _

* * *

**Octane - 19 years old**

Che stayed with me daily through my recovery, they put these weird blood transfusion things in my body. 

“Man it’s still sore,” I poked at black spots on my stomach, she slapped my hand, “Ow.”

“Yuh aren’t supposed to touch them,” she checked her phone then sighed as she slammed it down on my bed.

“Everything ok?” She nodded.

“Yuh know, typical band stuff,” I smiled at her, she looked so free.

“ _ Jaja _ , well I hope they understand Ima borrow you for a bit,” I gave a wink and she huffed at me.

“Borrow? Yeah ok.”

“What?  _ Deja de ser tan seria _ ,” I leaned back in my bed and crossed my arms.

“Hard not to be serious when not long ago I thought I lost yuh..” she said quietly.

“Oh  _ chica _ ! You can’t get rid of me, I am like a fly on the wall. Too quick and flying free!”

“Yeah and they die typically in 48-hours.”

“Ah see! You gotta be that fly, that is immortal. You are living free, but you still aren’t free,” I noticed her quickly

Snap her attention to the door. It opened to reveal my  _ padre _ .

“Ah, Octavio, you are awake. Ajay, hola,” he gave her a nod, his accent was flat and hardly noticeable. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” I said quickly, averting my eyes. He strolled next to Che, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I do apologize for my son, I know he caused stress,” he gripped her chin and tilted it up, I felt anger swell in my body as I watched closely. “Such a beautiful face shouldn’t be scarred by tears,” he planted a kiss on her forehead. I quickly jumped over, but he pulled away.

I could tell by the look of her face she was scared, she had always been scared of my  _ padre _ , and to be fair I don’t blame her. I clenched the sheets between my hands refraining from going any further. He let out a calm laugh, it was fake and unnerving. “Relax, although she would make a wonderful wife.”

“You aren’t adding her to your collection!” I spat at him and Che quickly turned to me. My  _ padre _ just smirked.

“As good as my collection was.. I sadly have a junkie as a son,” his tone was now harsher. He turned back to Che, “Excuse my son, he is just a fuck up,” I parted my lips to speak, but she stood up quickly in front of him. She went in for a slap, but he caught her wrist midair. 

“Don’t yuh dare speak to him like that again,” she snatched her arm away, and I was shocked. 

“Rebellious? It seems he tainted you, but I wouldn’t mind cleansing,” he turned his attention back to me, “Your welcome, Octavio, for saving your life,” he looked at his watch as he exited the room.

“Woah  _ chica _ that was amazing!” I turned back to her and I saw her shaking. I quickly crawled to the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain. “ _ Hermana _ ?” I hugged her from behind, planting my face in her back. “ _ Gracias _ , you are one tough  _ chica, _ ” her shaking subsided as she turned back to me.

“Yuh so dumb sometimes,” she slapped my forehead, “Yuh gon let little ol me fight yuh battles?” she shook her finger at me and I just laughed.

* * *

The ride home felt longer than it needed to be. Gibby dropped me and Che off at her place. “Yuh can stay the night if you like,” she offered, and I nodded taking up the offer. “But first, clean up DOC and charge her, after that little stunt I know she is tired,” she scowled at me. I grabbed the little guy and took him into a separate room.

My mind was plagued by the thoughts of my father, I opened up to the little guy. “You are the only one I can trust, because I know you won’t say anything,” I rub the remainder of the smudge marks off until I noticed a red light. “Oh I guess that means you are charging, well rest up  _ nino _ , you did great today,” I walked over to the door turning off the lights as I exited. 

“Thank yuh,” she spoke softly from her bedroom, I turned the corner and saw kicking off her shoes. “Can yuh undo me?” She presented her back to me.

“ _ Si _ ,” I grabbed the zipper and led it down, I couldn’t help, but stare. “Che..” I gripped her sleeves and pulled them down revealing her top. She quickly jumped from my grasp, turning around and covering her small chest in embarrassment.

“Silva!” She yelled and I snapped out of my gaze.

“Oops, my bad!” She clicked her tongue, she soon relaxed her arms letting me check out her chest. I scanned over every inch of her bronze skin, I wanted to see more.

“It’s not like yuh haven’t seen me with barely any clothes..” I nodded rapidly in agreement. “But if yuh get to see me undress, I get to see you do the same.” I gulped for a second before grabbing my tie.

“Heh if you want to see me naked so bad, just ask,” I remarked, and she puffed out her cheeks.

“Fine we will undress separately.”

“Wait no, I mean, rather we do it together in case you have any markings on your body,” I lied, and she smiled. I started taking my coat off, as I watched her slide out of her dress more, revealing her hips. I was lost in her movement and creamy chocolate skin. I yanked my tie off, and started unbuttoning my shirt. 

“Are yuh ok with this?” Her dress now completely off, all that was left were her bra and panties. I nodded nervously as I revealed my bare upper body to her. 

“Can I.. look for any issues?” I asked swallowing hard, and she nodded slowly. I walked up to her. I looked from her face, down her neck, to her chest. I thought I noticed something on her neck, but I wasn’t sure. I moved in close to her neck, I could smell the lingering perfume, it was intoxicating. I heard her harsh breathing in my ear and I was sure she felt mine on her skin.

“S-Silva?” She asked but I ignored her, there wasn’t a marking on her neck.. but I wanted to put one of my own. “Do yuh see anything?” She asked with her nervousness seeping through her words.

“ _ Si _ ,” I spoke softly before kissing her neck, she immediately jumped, but before she could escape I grabbed her wrist. “Sorry,” I said softly as I kissed the spot again and again. All of it was too much, it made my insides flutter, it made me feel hot.. I wanted more.. I was hungry.

“O, what are yuh doing?” Her pants were now louder, and only going to get louder as I bit down on her neck. Her moans were music to my ears, I need more. I licked the abused area before my hands fumbled on her waist. She grabbed my arms to keep herself grounded as my hands traveled up her body, and eventually grabbing her breasts. She looked away with embarrassment as I touched her, rubbed, and squeezed her. “Silva..” she spoke softly.

“You are so beautiful tonight,” I looked at her shameful face. She was clearly begging for more. I removed my hands from her chest and cupped her face with both of my hands. I pulled her into a kiss. I missed having her lips on mine, they were soft and inviting. I kissed her again, and again. Our bare bodies are now pressing against one another.

“Silva,” she mumbled between our kisses. She pulled away, and her eyes were fluttering at me. “We can’t..”

“Why not?” I moved in closer for another kiss, but she turned away.

“Hermana…” she said under her breath and I backed away.

“Shit.. Oh  _ chica _ , I don’t know what got over me!” I grabbed a handful of my hair, but she gripped my shoulder.

“Silva, we aren’t really related, so relax,” she laughed softly, she was right, we just have known each other almost all our lives, but it still feels wrong.. 

“I know, but it wasn’t right, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch tonight,” she shook her head and grabbed my hand.

“Please sleep with me, Silva,” my heart stopped as she tugged to the direction of her room. I walked with her hand in hand. I climbed in bed next to her, I wrapped my arms around her. She was warm and her skin was so soft.

“I like this a lot,” I said in her buns, and I heard a small giggle. I eyed her hair for a bit before attempting to let it down. She snapped her head up at me.

“Whatcha doing?” I slowly unraveled her hair, running my fingers through it to let it all loose. “Yuh and my hair, so weird.

“I love it down, you know that,” I nuzzled my face in her hair. We slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octane calls DOC little guy while Lifeline refers to call her a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly explicit

I looked around the black void, I could hear the fans cheer, but I couldn’t see anyone. There were bursts of lights flashing before my eyes blinding me for a bit. I looked around and spotted Che, her back was to me.

“Yo, _chica_..” I grabbed her shoulder, but her skin felt cold. 

“Silva, why do yuh have to keep making things complicated?” She asked over her shoulder, and I nervously started to laugh.

“W- what? You know I tell you everything,” she turned her head and I noticed the tears in her eyes. “Woah, Che..” I wiped the tears away, and grabbed her face. “I will tell you everything in the morning..” she parted her lips, and before she could speak, I woke up. I rubbed my temple before turning over in the bed and saw that she was gone. I gripped the empty space, and sat up. I rubbed my nubs before grabbing my legs from the side of the bed. "Come on," I was having trouble seeing the clip to put them on. I was finally able to attach my legs, I stretched a bit before walking out of her room. The lights were on in the living room, “Good morning, chi-“ I saw her sitting on the sofa holding DOC, her gaze was set to the floor. “Che..?”

“The only one yuh can trust..” My heart sank, how did she know? I looked back at DOC and remembered the red light.

_Shit.._

“ _Jaja_ , it’s not like that, I just meant you know.. you know the little guy can’t speak and you can..” I felt myself dig the hole I was in more, “I would have told you, I just had a dream about telling you, _chica_. I was going to tell you,” I kept rambling on, unable to find the right words. 

“Get out,” she said quietly. 

“Look Ajay, I-“

“I said get the fuck out!” She yelled, she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

“I am not just going to leave, we need to talk-“ she chucked a book at me, and I caught it, it was the book about drones she showed me long ago. I crouched down and picked it up. She quickly stood up and shoved me towards her door, making me drop the book on the floor. “Ajay, stop,” she went in for another shove, but I grabbed her wrist.

“Let go of me!” She yelled, trying to yank her wrist away from me. Even though she was considerably small, she packed a lot of punch.

“Please, _chica_ ,” I brought her hands around her back and looked her in the eyes. “I didn’t mean to say that, I regret it, I regretted it earlier.”

“Do yuh not trust me?” Her sobs were becoming louder, and my heart ached for her.

“I do, I do! I promise _chica_!” Her legs gave in before she fell to the ground. She sobbed into my thighs, I felt like I had broken her, it was another thing in my life I helped fuck up. I rubbed her head having a hard time fighting back the shakes.

"Yuh call me yuh sister, yuh tell me how important I am to yuh, yuh use me for yuh own gain, yuh kiss me, yuh touch me... and now yuh can't trust me? Yuh so confusing Silva!"

_Touch.._

* * *

**Octane - 19 years old**

I moved through the crowd trying to get to the pit, but I was stopped by a bodyguard. He wanted to see my pass, and I rolled my eyes, flashing it to him. He moved out the way, and I made my way through the pit. I saw her on stage, she was drumming her heart away. She looked free, she looked happy, I couldn’t control my excitement. “That’s my _CHIIIIIICAAAAA_!” I yelled, and she looked at me. I could tell that just seeing me gave her the energy to go even harder. 

After the performance I made my way backstage, I noticed Che in the corner air drumming. She opened her eyes, and I caught her gaze. “Silva, why are yuh here?” she asked, putting the drumsticks away. 

“I was just passing by, and saw that you were playing tonight, so of course I had to support you,” she smiled from ear to ear. “Oh almost forgot, I wanted to give you these,” I handed her drumsticks that I made myself. Her eyes grew big, and took them from me. She started air drumming, even banging the sticks together creating sparks.

“Oh my goodness, this is amazing, Silva,” she banged them together more, I couldn’t help, but laugh. She hadn’t been playing for long, but she was a natural.

“Anything for you _hermana_ , what are you about to do now that the show is over?” She shrugged.

“Probably go back to my hotel room, and sleep, we don’t have to be in the next town till tomorrow.”

“Can I join you?” she nodded. 

We walked back to her hotel room, it wasn’t as luxurious as she had become accustomed to, but I can tell she loved it. I watched her pounce on the bed, and kick her shoes off. She fell back on the bed, still using the drumsticks I gave her. I jumped on the bed next to her, and looked down at her.

“I love how free you are, _chica_!” She giggled and placed the drumsticks to the side of her. She sat up and touched my hand.

“It’s all thanks to yuh, O. Thank yuh,” she gripped my hand, I took off my mask with my free hand, and she swiftly reached out to touch the little bit of facial hair I have been growing. “Haha, what is that? Silva, yuh leave for a few months and can only come back with that small thing?”

“Hey! I can’t grow it like my padre, no need to make fun of it,” I huffed, and she tried touching it again, but I smacked her hand away. “Stop, _chica_ , you are being annoying.”

“Heh, yuh have yuh own nerve, I am the least annoying by a lot between us,” she went in to touch it again, I tried moving her hand away, but she pushed me down on the bed. “I am also the strongest.”

“Yeah, okay _chica_ , whatever you say,” I laid underneath her, and my gaze was just fixated on her face. She was just so damn happy.

“Oh, Silva, how do the girls even like such a weakling like yuh?” she was being too cocky, so I overpowered her and pinned her down. “Hey!”

“How do the boys like such a weakling like you?” I asked and she puffed out her cheeks. “So how many guys do you get?”

“Wouldn’t yuh like to know,” she scoffed.

“I would,” she looked away, and back at me.

“Still none.”

“What? Why not? You are a knockout, baby,” she covered her face with her hands, and let out a big sigh.

“I don’t know, they just don’t like me, maybe I am not as pretty as yuh think I am,” I grabbed her hand to move it out of the way, then grabbed her other.

“ _Eres hermosa, chica_ ,” she reached up and touched my soul patch. She rubbed it a bit, and I laughed. “Dude stop it, geez,” she giggled back.

“It’s kinda soft,” she rubbed it more, and my eyes darted to her lips. “Very soft, very attractive,” she said. I don’t know what came over me, but I wanted her to touch me more. I bent down inches away from her lips, I felt her warm sweet breath on me. “Silva,” I smashed my lips on hers, she laid her hand on my chest. I pulled away, and she gave me such a drunk looking smile.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” she pulled me by my shirt to kiss her again, and I did. I didn’t even need permission to have my tongue explore her mouth. Her moans were intoxicating with each movement of our tongues. I wanted to hear more, so I placed my hand on her bare stomach. I felt her vibrate underneath my hand. I rubbed my hand slowly up her body, brushed my thumb below her bra. She pulled away, and scooted up more on the bed. 

My eyes surveyed her body, tracing her curves through her baggy clothes. I placed my hand on her belt undoing it slowly. She covered her face as I unbutton, then unzipped her pants. I bent down and laid sloppy kisses on her stomach, trailing down to her waistband.

“S-Silva,” I noticed she was clamping her legs shut, squirming a tad bit.

“It’s ok, I know,” I pulled her pants down, and stared at her black panties. I noticed a small shine coming off her inner thighs, I smiled wide at what I caused. I moved my way up her body, looking her in the eyes as I touched her. The face she gave told me all I needed to know as I rubbed her more. Her moans were like music to my ears, and so were the sounds she was making down there. “Che, you are so dirty,” I grinned before kissing her.

“Don’t say that, yuh are the dirty one,” I pressed her button, and watched as the pleasure flow activated. She cried out, and pulled me down for another kiss. She panted on my lips, I was just about to feel her bare when a knock came from the door. I quickly jumped off her, and rushed to the door. I watched as she pulled her pants up, and adjusted her clothes. She gave me the nod to open the door, and I did.

“Hey! What’s up Octavio, didn’t know that you were going to stay for this long,” I shook one of her bandmates hands, and he pulled me into a hug. “I hope I wasn’t bothering anything, but Ajay, we will be leaving tonight.”

“Wait what?” she jumped off the bed.

“Haha, you see, I kinda accidentally pissed off the hotel manager, so we are getting kicked out. It’s cool though, our next gig said that we can chill at their place. See you in a few,” he gave her finger guns before leaving. Che plopped down on her bed, and groaned.

“Ah, it’s okay, _chica_ , it won’t be so bad, I am sure.”

“It’s not that, it’s just..” she trailed off and looked at the floor.

“Heh, maybe it was best we didn’t do that, it would make things SUPER complicated,” she pouted. “I am sure you will find a guy to really knock your socks off. If you are leaving, I guess I should go too,” she quickly got up and grabbed my hand. “What is it?” I turned to her.

“I don’t want yuh to go again,” my heart skipped a beat, I looked down at her surprised.

“It’s okay, _hermana_ , you gotta live your life, I can’t live it for you,” I nuzzled my head against hers, and left. I leaned against the door and sighed.

_Dammit Octavio, why do you have to keep making things difficult?_

* * *

“Che, please- I don't know what to say- My mind is a jumbled mess.” She let go of my pants, and crawled away from me, she brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her face.

“Just go, I want to be alone, Silva,” she sounded calm, I hesitated reaching for her, but it was best I just leave. I didn’t want to hurt her anymore than I did. I grabbed my mask and slipped it on, I walked out of her house, and grabbed a chunk of my hair. I wanted to yell, but I know nothing would come out.

“You were doing so good Octavio, what the hell happened?” I started heading back to my place, unable to understand why I would say something like that. 

_Okay dude, now you gotta figure out a way for her to forgive you again, it might be hard, but you can do it. You’re Octane, what can’t you do?_

I tried hyping myself up till I was flagged down by Gibby, “Hey bruddha, had a good night?” He was with Path sitting at a restaurant.

“Hells yeah, the best night!” I lied, and Gibby raised a brow, a sly smile formed on his face. 

“Yuh and Ajay do anything in particular?” he gestured for me to join them, I jumped over the railing and pulled out a chair, turning it backwards and sitting on it.

“An amigo never kisses and tells, _jajaja_ , I am kidding, we just talked all night,” I slightly lied some more.

“You know, it was always exciting when I spent time with my girlfriend.. Oh my ex girlfriend,” I noticed the sad face on his monitor.

“ _Jajaja_ , dude, women only slow you down, right Gibby?”

“Haha! Men too,” he took a bite of his eggs, “Love is hard, lil guy, sometimes yuh gotta just be honest and be as helpful as you can,” I felt my heart jump to my throat.

“What I have learned is, do everything you can and always be there for them. Like a friend, but more,” Path chimed in, and it was hard hiding the guilt behind my face. Even a robot would make a better lover to someone.

“Are yuh ok, bruddha? Yuh don’t look so good..” Gibby leaned in laying his hand on my shoulder.

“Oh me? I am fine, I am just starving!” 

“Oh well, let me go get yuh a plate,” he backed his chair out, and went inside. I turned to Path that had a plate of food sitting in front of him.

“I do have a question, how do you eat?” I asked as I could tell his bacon was now cold. He turned to me, and raised his finger in the air.

“I can’t eat for nourishment, but it does help me feel normal when I am with friends,” I could tell he was going to say something like that. “Oh reminds me, I have a tape from Ajay, she said she wanted you to watch it after our mission last night. She is such a lovely friend. I like her.”

“ _Si_ , I like her too, but can you give me the gist?”

“Ah, the gist, the gist of it is, her feelings, isn’t that exciting?” His monitor turned into hearts, I swallowed hard. “Do you know how Ajay feels, Octane?”

“I- can’t say that I do,” I felt like that was untrue.

“Haha! All that bull honky about yuh two being brother and sister,” Gibby placed a giant plate of food in front of me. My stomach growled from just the sight of it.

“ _Gracias._ ”

“No problem,” he sat back down, “Be honest with us, do yuh really see her as JUST a sister?” He turned to me and they both leaned in to hear the answer.

“ _Si_ , I do..”

“I don’t know many ‘brothers’ that kiss their 'sisters,' well unless yuh are on one of those southern planets,” I felt my hands shaking as I pulled down my mask. “Haha! I will stop bothering yuh, anyway, don’t show him the tape Path,” he demanded quickly, and I furrowed my brows. He shrugged at me, and I turned to Path.

“Sorry, no can do friend. The tape is very important to Ajay, I am like a guardian, that sounds pretty cool,” I clenched my fist, and soon unclenched as Gibby placed his hand on mine.

“Calm down, bruddha, we aren’t here to upset yuh. Anyway eat up, I am paying, then we can all go hang out!” I picked up my fork, and tried shaking off my feelings once more.

“ _Jajaja_ , only if Path dude let’s me use his zipline.”

“Of course, friend!”

* * *

**Lifeline’s POV**

I picked myself up off the floor, I held my stomach tight, I felt like I was about to be sick. DOC whirled around my feet, and I smiled down at her. “It’s ok girl, yuh did nothing wrong,” suddenly I heard frantic knocking at the door. I walked over, opened it, and was immediately tackled by Natalie. 

“Oh my goodness, are you ok? Renee told me something happened to you,” she inspected my arm and held me tight.

“Relax Natalie, I said she wasn’t feeling well,” Renee walked in from behind.

“But, what if you were wrong?”

“I am never wrong, how are you Ajay?” she asked me, while I couldn’t shake Natalie.

“I am ok, thank yuh for checking up on me,” I found the sweet spot and slid away from her grasp. “So yuh guys just came here to check on me? Yuh know yuh could just text me,” I held up my phone, and Renee sighed.

“She really wanted to come see you, I hope we aren't intruding,” I shook my head.

“Good! Well we are aware that you are feeling down, so now we will take you out!”

“Nat, I don’t thi-”

“No, I would love to go out and clear my mind,” I cut her off and she gave me a look of ‘are you sure?’ Natalie hugged my arm close.

“ _Allons-y_!” She tried yanking me to the door, but my feet were glued to the floor. “Hey..?”

“W-Wait I gotta freshen up first,” Renee pulled Natalie away from my arm. I gave her a look of gratitude and she nodded.

“Oh you must hurry, hehe, I cannot wait!” Natalie clapped her hands quickly. I gave her a soft smile before heading off into the bathroom. 

_I might need to clear my mind… I really hope Path doesn’t show Silva the tape.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Octane feels conflicted with his own feelings, not quite understanding things like he should. Lifeline also has the tendency to suppress memories of times that they got a little bit more closer than what they were used to.
> 
> Some of this is spoilers from the book, yes, Octane does have facial hair, he has a soul patch and beard stubbles.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ooooh Ajay, look!” Natalie pointed at a shop front’s window, on the other side was red lingerie. I felt my cheeks heat up, and looked away. “Renee, we should go inside,” she clung to Renee’s arm, and the woman’s face was redder than a tomato.

“Nat, I don’t think we should go inside..” She turned away covering her face, I clung to her other arm, and snuggled up to her. “What are y-”

“Let’s go Renee~” I teased her as she growled softly. We walked inside, and were greeted immediately.

“Lady legends, good afternoon. How may we help you?” the store greeter approached us, but I waved her away.

“We are just looking,” she nodded, as we made our way through the store. “Haha! Looky here!” Natalie held up a black lace bra up, “This is your style Renee,” she winked and the woman choked.

“As if I would wear something like that,” Natalie pouted, putting it back, and dashing to another rack of clothes.

“Yuh know, she is giving yuh hints,” I said grabbing the lingerie, “Yuh would look good in this too,” I winked, and she snatched it out of my hands. “Also.. maybe yuh wear this, then yuh can get her to wear something for yuh,” not much else was said before she dashed over to Natalie pointing out things she should wear. I giggled at their relationship, it was always so cute to me, pure. I wish I had something like that.. 

I browsed the racks, and I wasn’t able to find anything that suited my taste. It wasn’t until I heard Natalie say my name that I turned, and saw her holding a black nurse outfit. I shook my head, and then Renee also presented a hat. I sighed as I walked over to them and inspected it more. I rubbed the fabric between my fingers, it was a nice satin feel, and the red accents made it look really nice.

“Who would I even wear this for?” I raised a brow, and they looked at one another, and then back at me.

“I am sure you will find the right guy,” Natalie giggled, and I smiled, I couldn’t stop myself from daydreaming. I felt my sheets heat up, and shook my head.

“Fine, I will buy it,” Natalie stopped me, and shook her head.

“No, it’s on me,” she quickly went to checkout with all our items, and I looked at Renee. 

“So yuh find something yuh liked?” she nodded quickly, and I couldn’t hold back my laughter. “Yuh such a perv,” I nudged her with my elbow, and she shot me a glare. Natalie handed me my bag as we left the store. I appreciated her picking up the tab, but I wasn’t sure when I would ever wear it.

“Let’s grab some lunch,” Renee said, Natalie clapped her hands with excitement. We walked past many storefronts, I stopped when I noticed a billboard with Silva on it. My heart sank as I stared at it. 

“Oh..” Natalie grabbed my hand, and I tried to shake the feeling away.

“It’s ok, Ajay,” Renee placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I am sorry, I am being stupid,” I turned away from it.

“No you aren’t! Boys are just stupid sometimes,” Natalie yanked me away from the view of the billboard. “No time to think about them!” I laughed as Renee smiled at her girlfriend.

* * *

**Octane’s POV**

“Duuuuude, this is sick! _Mira_ , this view!” I yelled as we made our way at the top of a skyscraper. I placed my hand on my hips and felt the strong winds against my back.

“I don’t know about this, bruddha,” I turned and noticed Gibby far from the edge.

“What do you mean, _amigo_? This is great, right Path?”

“If I had skin, it would be crawling,” Path looked down over the edge, and I watched his optic shrink. I couldn’t help, but laugh at the two of them being frightened.

“This is exactly what I needed!”

“What are yuh planning on doing?” 

“ _Jajaja_ , Ima wing it, Path-dude, shoot a zip line over to that building,” I pointed down at a building that was a few feet below the building we were at.

“Can do friend!” He shot it out.

“Okay, well I will see yuh on the other side, bruddha,” I waved at Gibby before taking a deep breath. 

“Will you follow behind?” I asked Path, and he nodded.

“I will be there to assist if you fall to your death, good luck, friend,” I jumped on the metal rope.

“Alright legs, don’t fail me now,” I pushed myself and slid down on the zip line. I slowly picked up speed and watched as the sparks flew from the traction. The wind felt as if it was cutting my skin, it was a pure rush. I looked below and saw people looking up at me, “ _Jajaja_ , what’s up _amigos_!” I yelled out, and before I knew it I had lost my footing, “Fuck!” I cursed as I fell from the zip line and was sent hurling to the ground. I closed my eyes embracing the impact, but I was quickly grabbed by Path. “Woah, dude you saved me!”

“Of course, what are friends for?” We swung on his grapple for a split second before slamming into a glass window. I tumbled through the glass, one of my legs flew off. I rolled on my back as people gathered around us. “I think we messed up, friend,” Path crawled next to me, and I laughed softly.

“ _Jajaja_ , I will pay for the damages, but that was awesome!" I yelled out, I turned to Path, "Man I should have live streamed it, maybe next time,” he gave me a thumbs up before looking past me.

"Oh no."

“Silva!” I heard Che yelled, I quickly sat up and saw her standing next to Watts and Wraith.

“Oh, _hola chica, chicas_ , fancy meeting you here,” the manager came over and kicked all of us out after I paid. I was pulling glass from my arm as Gibby finally caught up with us. “Dude, where did you go?”

“Yuh know, took my time, didn’t want to be near yuh guys through all that,” he turned to Che. “Hey sistah,” he waved at her and she waved back.

“You ruined our lunch outing,” Watts said as she flicked my nose, Wraith glared at me alongside Che.

“We can just go grab lunch elsewhere, right Che?” She crossed her arms and turned away from me, “ _Chica_..?”

“There is no we,” she spoke quietly, she reached into her bag, and handed me a roll of bandages and wipes. "Wipe down yuh injury, and-"

"Wrap it up, I gotcha _chica_.." I finished her sentence, she waved to Path and Gibby before walking away. I looked down at the bandages, Gibby rustled my hair and I watched as glass fell onto the ground.

"You really messed up friend," Path took the wipes from my hand.

" _Si_ .."  
  


* * *

**Octane - 19 years old**

I watched from a distance as Che's band was loading up their bus. I watched as she took out her phone, and began to text, soon after she was done I felt a vibration in my pocket. I checked my phone, and my heart sank.

> I hope to see ya soon again. c: 

I couldn't help, but think about what had just happened. The way she looked, the feeling of her soft skin, her.. It made my heart skip beats, and my blood flow. I finished watching as she got on the bus, and they drove away. I thought about going to their next set, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"She is your _hermana_ , dude, what are you doing.. but she isn't.. but it's wrong.. no you are just scared.." I said quietly to myself, "Ahh! Feelings are so dumb!" I kicked a trashcan over. I exhaled loudly, "I should have gone with her.. or maybe this is best..”

* * *

  
  


I stood there in thought for a bit, and I looked at Path, "Path, I have an idea!" I yelled, and he perked up. Gibby raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Okay, I need you to go snatch her up, and take her to the gardens," Gibby held his hands up blocking Path.

"Woah, bruddha, maybe yuh should take a hint.." Gibby stated.

"Pfft, nah I am taking a hint, I am taking all the hints, amigo, can you do that for me?" Path looked up Gibby, and then back at me.

"Aye aye captain," he grappled away, I turned to Gibby, he was obviously displeased, but who cares.

"It's hard to ignore the fact yuh just sent Path to kidnap Ajay, Ajay Che who is with Renee, Renee who can hear voices in her head. Yuh better have a good plan, bruddha," he sighed before walking away. 

"Oh I do _amigo_!" I yelled at him, and he waved me good-bye, I turned back to the direction Path went. "It's showtime," I dashed off towards the gardens.

* * *

**Lifeline's POV**

"It's okay Ajay, I am sure we can find another place to eat," Natalie cuddled up next to me, I sighed.

"Heh, I know, but still didn't want to see his stupid face more than once today," she nudged me slightly, and I nudged her back. Renee stopped in her tracks, we both turned to her.

"Somethings coming," I furrowed my brow at the thought of something else happening.

"Ag-" I was instantly snatched up by Path, his metal hands gripped my waist tight. I watched as I was making a good distance from Renee and Natalie. I screamed as we would fall slightly before he would grapple again. "What are yuh doing, Path?!" I yelled, and he ignored me. I would punch him, but I was scared if I did he would drop me to my death. We were now swinging for a good while til the last grapple sent us flying in the air. I gripped onto him tight as we landed.

"You have arrived at your destination," He dropped me in the group, and I instantly stood up wanting to punch him, but I calmed myself down. "I am sorry for the rocky air," I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but I noticed flower petals floating in the air. I turned, and saw what looked like a petal shower. I held out my hand and caught a pink petal in my hand, it was so soft, and it smelled so nice. 

"It's beautiful," I turned back to Path, but he wasn't there, instead in his place was Silva. I crushed the petal in my hand and scoffed. "Not so much anymore."

"Don't you like this _chica_ ?" I could tell he was smiling with his eyes, "We used to come here a lot when we were younger, I know you like this place. _Jajaja_ not as much as you like me, right? Man, it is boring here, but I don't mind being bored when I am with you. Not that I am calling you boring. You are just slow, I mean you move slow," he kept rambling on and on. I clenched my fist tight, "So do you forgive me? I would forgive me, I mean look at this place." I turned away from him, and began heading back home. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder, I shrugged him off. "Che, come on.. throw me a bone."

"Do yuh love me..?" I asked.

"Of course I do, you are my _hermana."_

"Heh, I knew yuh would say that, please leave me alone," I continued to walk away, but he grabbed my hand again. I snatched my hand away, and glared at him. "What don't yuh understand?"

"I understand you clearly, you are acting like a baby!" He yelled at me, "If you have something you want to say, just say it!"

"I have nothing for yuh," he grabbed my hand once more, turning me towards him, "Silva, if yuh don't fucki-" he pulled me into a hug.

"Please.. Just say it," I felt his body shiver, I felt bad, but I shouldn't be the one to feel bad. I hesitated laying my hand on his back. "Ajay, just say it," he demanded again.

"I don't know what yuh want me to say," he held me tighter.

"Say it and then I can say it," it felt like my heart stopped. It was hard to swallow, it was like there was something stuck in my throat. I hesitated a bit before opening my mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Octane’s POV**

I watched as she parted her lips, it felt like time had stopped, she took in a breath. I quickly extended my arm covering her mouth. She muffled under my hand, “Wait, never mind, I don’t want to hear,” she glared up at me, and moved my hand away. “Feelings are too boring, so how about that lunch?” 

“Silva, yuh are just so.. Yuh.. Yuh make me sick!” She yelled at me before punching my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder and rubbed the abused spot.

“ _Chica_.. What is with you, so mean,” I looked down and saw that she was holding a slightly ripped bag, “Oooh, what is that?” I swiftly grabbed the bag, and she tried getting it back from me, but I felt it up. “Haha I’m too fast, you’re too slow,” she growled as I pulled out a black dress? No.. I held it out, it was a nurse outfit! I gulped as I examined it, and then held it up to her body. “Got a date tonight?” I asked her, trying to hide my jealousy.

“Heh, yuh damn right I do, now give it back,” she tried grabbing it again, but I rested my palm on her face pushing her back. “I swear O, I am going to-”

“So who is the lucky guy?” I asked, and she chuckled.

“Wouldn’t yuh like to know?” She pushed my hand out of the way.

“I would,” I examined it a bit longer before balling it up in my hands.

“H-Hey! What are yuh doin?” she made one more last attempt to snatch it out of my hands. I just laughed as I dashed around her.

“If you want your little boyfriend to see you in this, you have to catch me,” I started to run off, and she wasn’t too far behind me. I jumped off a ledge, and she followed behind. I leaped over a flower push while she went around it. I raced around a pole, and she tried to go the opposite direction. “ _Jajaja_ , _chica_ , you are so out of shape.” She stomped her foot before lunging at me and tackling me to the grassy ground. “You got me, but-” I revealed my hands to show her that I didn’t have her outfit anymore.

“Silva, where is it?” she grabbed my collar, and I put my arms behind my head, and shrugged. “Yuh are just the worst sometimes!”

“But you still love me, right?” I watched her mouth twitch, her eyebrows were pinched together, she clawed her fingers into my chest. “Ah, ah, I probably saved you from a lousy date anyway,” I leaned up and grabbed her waist. Her small body was now straddling me, I rested my head against her chest. “Now let’s go get lunch, _chica_ ,” she struggled to get out of my grasp.

“Silva! How is any of this fair, yuh say yuh don’t trust me, yuh kidnap me, yuh ruin my gift from Natalie.”

“Gift from Natalie? That’s kinda hot, you were going to wear it for those two?” I raised a brow, and she slapped the back of my head. “You know if you keep hitting me, I will hit back eventually,” she slapped me again. “Che, dammit stop it!” She giggled before doing it again. “Okay,” I pushed her off of my lap, and she landed on the ground.

“Geez yuh a dick!” she yelled. I chuckled as I grabbed her dress off the floor, and handed it to her. 

“I guess you love dick,” I joked, and she snatched the clothing from me. “Or do you, Che?” 

“That’s none of yuh business,” I slung my arm around her, and gripped her shoulder moving her body into mine. “S-Silva..”

“I would love to know if you do, personally,” I whispered in my ear, and she backed away. “ _Jajaja_ , just kidding, _chica_!” She huffed before trying to leave, I followed close behind her. “Che, am I annoying you?” no response, “Am I cute?” no response, “Don’t say anything if I am the best person ever,” she didn’t respond. “ _Jajaja_ , I knew it!”

“Silva, if yuh aren’t going to leave me alone then yuh can walk me home,” I nodded as I grabbed her hand and led the way through the city. It was dark by the time we made it back to her place, she opened the door and slid inside trying to close the door on me, but I stopped the door. She tried pushing it close with all her strength, but I swung it open.

“Wow, _gracias_ for inviting me inside,” I closed the door behind me, and pounced on her couch. “So should I order us some food?”

“Yeah sure, yuh paying,” I nodded as I grabbed my phone and placed an order for a pizza.

“Yeah can I have a large pizza, extra cheese,” I glanced over at her, and she mouthed something, “ham with extra pineapples, that’s it, thanks.”

“Yuh know I don’t like pineapples,” she threw a plastic cup at me, I caught it and started doing hand tricks with it.

“You can just pick it off,” I quickly stood up rushing into her kitchen, and leaned over her kitchen counter staring at her.

“What?” I lightly touched her shoulder, she shivered from my touch. I traced her tattoo all the way up to her neck. She started to giggle from my touch, and pushed my hand away. “Stop that tickles!” I raised a brow, as I adjusted my body trapping her in between me and the kitchen counter. I gently tickled her sides, and she started laughing, her laughs were music to my ears. Her smile was something I lived for, for many years. “O, stop it,” I leaned into her, and watched as tears swelled from the corner of her eyes.

“Sorry _chica_ , no way,” she tried crouching down, but I moved my knee in between her thighs. She laid her head into my shoulder crying from the laughter.

“Octavio, stop it!” I stopped as she said my name, and she sighed out of relief. “Geez yuh such a kid,” she placed her palms on chest trying to push me away, but I didn’t budge. My eyes were fixated on her face, it was ruined by her teary eyeliner, but she was still so beautiful. “Yuh can back away now,” I could hear the annoyance in her voice, I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly. The way she looked up at me, it was as if all the anger had left her, she looked so soft. Everything looked so soft.. It all looked so inviting, it felt like she was inviting me for a taste.

“Ajay,” I let her name slip through my lips before kissing her on hers. She pulled away quickly, and covered her mouth, I grabbed her hand and pulled it to the side to plant another kiss on her lips.

“Silva,” she said between my lips, I backed away only a few inches, and looked at her embarrassed face. Her hazel eyes avoided all contact with me, but it didn’t bother me. I went in for another kiss, mistakenly loosening my grip on her hands. They quickly shot up, and covered my mouth. “Dude, stop,” I darted my tongue out to lick her palm, and she took it away from my mouth.

“ _Jajaja_ , cute as always _chica_ ,” I tried to steal another kiss, but she placed a napkin on my lips. I gave a muffled response before tossing it to the side. “What is with you?”

“I should be asking yuh that! Yuh all over the place, Silva,” I groaned and planted my face on her shoulder.

“I know, _chica_ , I don’t know what is wrong with me, I feel confused, I am in love with you, but I don’t know how to say it.”

“Yuh what?” I leaned up, and tilted my head.

“What?”

“”Yuhr what?” I looked at her shocked face and then it clicked. 

“ _Dios Mios_!” I quickly jumped away from her, and buried my face in my hands.

“What did yuh say?” She smiled, and poked at me.

“Giiiiirl, you crazy, I don’t think I said anything, I said nothing, where is that pizza? Whew, I am hungry,” I tried to check my phone when it would be here, but she snatched my phone away.

“Silva, do yuh mean it?” She placed my phone on the counter, and moved in closer to me. “I got a secret,” she leaned into my ear, I felt as if I was about to shit bricks. “I-” she was cut off by the doorbell ringing, I quickly moved away and answered the door. I swung it open and was met with Watts and Wraith.

_“Mira, your_ girlfriends are here, hola girlfriends,” I said awkwardly and they both raised a brow. Che walked over, as they stepped inside.

“Yeah, dumbass just snatched you up so we didn’t get to give you your surprise,” Wraith glared at me, but I just stretched my arms over the back of my head in innocence. She reached in her pocket, and handed Che a small slip of paper. “We thought you would like to go to this Gala, we heard from Pathfinder that you used to go to these things a lot,” I looked over her shoulder to peek at the invite.

“Yes, it will be so much fun, I know me and Renee are going, I believe Mister Witt said he was going as well, right?” Wraith nodded, “So you wouldn’t be alone, it will be tomorrow night, would you like to ride with all of us?” I looked at Che, and I could tell she was thinking about it heavily.

“Pssh,  _ chica _ already had her filled with this type of junk,” I interjected, and Watts glared at me, I sucked in my lips.

“Sure, I think I will go,” I was shocked by her response as she handed the paper back to them. Watts happily clapped her hands.

“Yes, yess! We will come pick you up tomorrow by 9 PM sharp, this is going to be so much fun, buh-bye!” She waved before leaving with Wraith. I slowly closed the door, and turned to Che as she was already walking away to her bedroom. I followed behind her.

“I thought you didn’t like things like that anymore?” She shrugged, as she shuffled through her closet. “Like that one we went to before was just a mission, are you sick or something?”

“Nah, just want to go out, and have some fun with friends, yuh know, real friends,” I raised my brow at her.

“Pffft, your real friend is right here,” she pulled out a red dress, inspected it and then put it back. “So what was that secret?” 

“What secret?” she tilted her head, and I puffed out my cheeks.

“You know what secret, you were going to tell me something!”

“Heh, must have slipped my mind, unless yuh are willing to admit what yuh said earlier,” she shot me and grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

“I didn’t say a thing, you must have imagined it,” she pouted her lip before turning back to her closet. “Ugh, well whatever, I know plenty of secrets that you don’t know.”

“Ah, like where yuh told DOC she was the only yuh can trust?” I opened my mouth to defend myself, but I was unable to. I started taking off my legs, and she looked at me. “What are yuh doing?”

“Staying the night, duh,” she shook her head, “Wait, what? I don’t want to go home right now. I am beat! I mean look at my arms?” I showed her all the cuts I had gotten from the stunt earlier.

“I see yuh legs too, and they are worse for wear. Yuh aren’t sleeping in my bed, yuh can go sleep on the couch.”

“Couch?  _ Jajaja _ , hold up, I am Octavio ‘Octane’ Silva, I don’t sleep on couches,” she pushed me out of her room, and locked the door. “Okay, I see how it is,” I leaned against her door and slid down it.

_ Dude you really just told her you loved her, like seriously, what a loser.. also I forgot to give an address to the pizza guy.. _

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Lifeline’s POV**

I stretched in bed before opening my eyes, the sun crept through the blinds and hit my face. I groaned, as I sat up and scratched my head. My body was still slightly sore from last night, the way Path grabbed me was killer on my body. I climbed out of bed, and scooted my way to the door. I tried opening it, but the door would budge. I ram lightly into the door, and still it would hardly move. I banged on the door slightly trying to get Silva to wake up and help move whatever was in the way out of the way.

“Silva! I have to pee, can yuh let me out?” I yelled, and banged on the door more, still no response. I felt tears swell in my eyes as I was struggling to hold it anymore. “Silva! Please!” I banged on the door a few more times, and still nothing. “Silva,” I cried out leaning my head against the door, and then suddenly the door opened making me fall face first onto the floor. I glared up at him, and he laughed, that stupid laugh.

“Why are you crying? Such a baby,” he lent out his hand, but I swatted it away. “Geez, _chica_ , manners.”

“No, yuh locked me in the room!”

“No, I just slept in front of the door,” he corrected me, I dashed to the bathroom, and he tried to follow behind me, but I slammed the door in his face.

“Yuh won’t sleep on a couch, but yuh ok sleeping on the floor?” I asked through the door as I felt relief was over me in a split second.

“I’m complicated, _chica_ , you know this, so what are we going to do? Can we go for a jog? My joints are rusty.” I washed my hands and opened the door, he was leaning over the door frame. “So jog?”

“No, Silva, I have to get ready for the party,” I walked back to my room, and I could hear the squeaking of his legs walking behind me. 

“That isn’t until like 12 hours from now, like let’s go do something!”

“No, yuh go do something while I relax and get ready,” I pinched my brows together, and he groaned loudly. He jumped on my bed and kicked off his legs. He kicked his nubs in the air while picking up my phone. I checked my texts, plopping down on my bed.

“Witt?” I noticed a text from him, and I quickly opened it. I felt Silva directly behind me, but I tried ignoring him. 

> Hey, Che, Renee, our Renee, the freaky one, ya know. told me u decided to go tonight. I was wondering if u would like to be my date.
> 
> Like not a serious date, unless you want it to be.
> 
> Please don’t hurt me next time we see each other.
> 
> Not saying u are scary.
> 
> Ok u are scary butt in a good way.
> 
> Ok, I am going to stop texting now, just message me back.
> 
> Thx
> 
> :0

I rolled my eyes after reading the barrage of texts, and laughed. Witt has always been so cute to me, in a dumb puppy way. I could feel Silva’s breath on the back of my neck, I turned my head and was instantly met with a serious look. His green eyes felt as if they were piercing through me. “You aren’t going to say yes, are you Ajay?” his tone was more serious, and frightening.

“Well, I mean, of course I will,” he quickly snatched my phone out of my hand, and began tapping on the screen. I quickly reached for my phone, but he was faster moving it away from me. Even without his legs he was usually faster than me.

“Silva, fucking stop,” I grabbed his nubs and pulled him towards me. I slowly climbed on top of him, and sat on his lower body. “Give me the phone,” I opened up my hand, and he smiled before planting it in my hand. I checked the text and noticed he had typed.

“No, why would I go with such a dummy,” he stuck out his tongue, and I quickly tried texting back, but he knocked my phone out of my hand. I growled at him before trying to retrieve it, but he gripped my thighs tight.

“You have 5 seconds to let me go Silva,” his grip was still on my thighs, “4,” he smiled up at me, I looked down at him confused on why he was smiling. “3” I growled, and he still had not let go, “2,” I was about to end say 1 when I felt something poke me. “Silva!” He gripped my thighs tighter as he sat up.

“You can go to that shitty ball tonight, or I can let you ride the Octrain,” he pushed my thighs down, and I felt it a little more. I leaned against his body, and stared at his annoying grin, that grin that screams that he won. I gathered the thoughts in my head and took a deep breath.

“Heh, what a small train,” he immediately let go in shock, and I quickly got off of him and grabbed my phone off the floor. I texted Witt back before exiting the room. It was hard shaking the phantom feeling of his train poking me, but I tried to distract myself. I strolled over and started a cup of coffee, and patted DOC awake. It was quiet in my bedroom, I simply ignored his little tantrum. “Hey, girl, want to go pick a dress out for me?” DOC nodded as she quickly floated to my room. I checked my text messages again as I took a sip of my coffee. 

I heard Octane walking out of the room, I raised my brow, he gave me a weak wave before exiting out the front door. I shrugged, and looked back down at my phone, and after a few minutes DOC came back with a black dress over her body. I gently took it from her body, and patted her body softly. 

“Yuh have good taste,” I inspected the dress, and it was perfect for the night to come.

It was 10 minutes before they were supposed to be here, I quickly rushed to the bathroom to make sure everything was fine. I inspected my makeup, then my dress, my eyes darted to my hair. I thought about putting it in my twin buns, but then I thought it was ready for a change for tonight. I fixed it to where there were two small buns on my head while I let the rest down. I turned to DOC, and she gave me a happy beep. “Yuh like it? I think I like it too,” I smiled at her before laying a kiss on her head. I checked my phone, but there wasn’t any text from Silva. “Pfft, whatever,” I heard a knock at the door. I dashed over, and saw Renee in a white dress, and Natalie matching with a light baby blue.

“Ajay, you are so pretty! Right Renee?” Natalie inspected me closely while Renee smiled at me.

“Yuh both look stunning,” I remarked, and Natalie grabbed my hand.

“Don’t rush Natalie, we aren’t late,” Renee said as we walked to a small airship. The side of it opened, as I walked in I noticed Witt wasn’t here. I looked over at Renee, and she looked annoyed with herself. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, apparently he got sick and had to stay home.”

“Ah, and he couldn’t tell me?”

“He told me to tell you, because he was scared you would be upset,” I nodded my head trying not to appear sad, Natalie laid a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s ok, Ajay, we can always find you a date,” I laid my hand on hers and smiled.

_ I was used to this anyway.. _

* * *

**Lifeline - 18 years old**

I looked down at my dress, I hated how it looked.. It was too much for someone like me. I looked around and saw all the other dresses, they were simple, they showed the beauty of the woman in the dress not just the beauty of the dress itself. I never felt pretty, no one ever wanted to dance with me. I gripped my dress tight, I fought back my tears. 

I made my way through the ballroom to meet up with my parents, and when I saw them my ma turned to me and shot me a glare. I understood and backed away from them. I shuffled through all the couples and made my way to the exit, I sighed looking back and leaving the room.

“I look so stupid..” I walked down the hallway stripping the gloves from my hands, kicking my heels off, undoing my hair. “Why does no one think I am pretty..?” I asked myself.

“ _Jajaja_ , who doesn’t think you are pretty?” I turned and saw Silva behind me, quickly wiped the tears from my face as he stepped closer to me. “Wait, are you crying, _hermana_?” I shook my head, and he laughed again.

“It’s not funny!” I stomped my feet, and he was now inches away from me.

“It’s not funny, you are right,” his tone had changed, he reached for my hand, but I backed away. “Dancing is boring, but I don’t mind dancing with you if you let me,” I hesitated before taking his hand. He pulled me in and held me tight. “You need to understand, your beauty is different,” I pinched my brows together unsure if it was an insult. He laughed softly, “What I mean is, you are one in a million, a trillion even! You are a knockout, from your button nose, to your hazel eyes, to your freckles. Everything about you is perfect,” he laid his forehead on mine.

“Silva..” I said softly, I pulled away and looked up at him. “Will yuh stay with me tonight?” 

“Of course _chica_! Beats going home with my pops,” he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “I am starved though, got anything to eat?”

“Duh, I will grab some snacks on our way back to my room.”

* * *

I placed my hand over my mouth remembering how that day ended. Everyone always asks me how I deal with him, and those small things are how I deal with him. I wish he was here. We arrived at the party, and walked on the red carpet together, all of three of us hand in hand. Natalie clung to me most of the night, I wasn’t sure if it was out of pity or to make Renee to make the first move. I wiggled my way out of her grasp and leaned in on Renee.

“Hey, yuh know, I don’t want to tell yuh how to romance yuh girl, buuuuut..” She raised a brow at me, and then sighed getting the hint. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind us stepping away?” I shook my head, and she grabbed a glass of champagne and handed it to Natalie. The two of them smiled before partaking in their drinks. She shot me a glance, and then gave me a soft smile before fading into the crowd. I wandered through the sea of people and noticed all the couples dancing, chatting, and having a good time. I felt a tense sensation in the pit of my stomach. I stood by off the dance floor and just watched.

* * *

**Octane’s POV**

I walked inside Paradise Lounge, and was instantly met with one of Witt’s holograms. “Yo, holo-dude, where is Witt?” the hologram pointed towards a corner of the bar counter, I saw Witt, he was off flirting with some woman. I walked over to him, and slammed my head on the counter.

“Hey, I am in the middle of something,” he said to me, and just stared at him. He gulped, “Give me a second ok?” The woman scoffed before walking away, “What is it? I am trying to score.”

“Dude, you have a date with Che tonight, and you are trying to pick up cheap _putas_?”

“I mean, is that so wrong?” I grabbed his collar, and he raised his hands. “Woah, dude.”

“I opened up to you about Che, and you ask her out?!” I yelled at him, and he removed my hand from his collar.

“Heh, this is the response I was hoping to get,” he picked up a shot glass, and filled it with tequila, and slid it my way. “I was hoping you would act like this,” took the glass in my hand and downed the shot laying it back down. I kept my gaze on him as he filled it up again. “As attractive as she is-”

“Watch it, _amigo_.”

“It’s bro code, I won’t step on your toes if you tell me right now,” he slid the shot back my way, “What are you gonna do O, are you ready to tell me or should I go get ready?” I pushed the shot back towards him. He smiled at me as he downed it. “You’re gonna need a suit, so let me go grab mine.” I groaned at the fact that I was going to have to wear pants again. I walked in the back, and changed into his suit, stuffing the pant legs in my legs. He adjusted my tie, “And if things don’t work, tell her to give me a call.”

“ _Jajaja_ , bro you got one more joke and I will gladly kick your ass,” I punched his shoulder lightly before dashing out of his bar. I dashed through the city avoiding all the strange stares and groupies trying to stop me. I tried remembering the address of the place, but I wasn’t sure if I was recalling it correctly. I stopped, and looked down at my phone looking up the location of the party, but nothing came up. “Dammit, Octavio, dude come on,” I sighed as I dashed to each location I thought it would be at.

I finally arrived, and had to sneak my way past the bodyguard. I looked around, and spotted Watts and Wraith hand in hand. “Oh, Octavio, what are you doing here?” Watts asked me with a surprise look.

“I am here for Che, do you know where she is?” They looked at each other, and then back at me.

“She left a little while ago,” I tilted my head, “She said she wasn’t feeling well, and decided to call it a night,” Wraith glared at me with her milky eyes. “She was stood up, and I know you have something to do with it. So I would highly suggest you go fix it now.”

“You didn’t tell her, right?” she shook her head, “Gracias, seriously,” I dashed out of the party.

I quickly made a dash to her place, on my way I ran past gardens, I looked over and spotted Che. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to make sure it was really her. She looked over and waved at me, I quickly dashed over to her. “Che! What are you doing here?”

“Huh? Yuh know this is my favorite spot, why are yuh here? And why are yuh dressed like that?” She asked me, and I laughed nervously. “Silva,” she growled.

“So, I kinda got your date to back out, and kinda was gonna show up to be your date,” I admitted, she was quiet for a bit, and she lowered her head. Her fist was clenched tight around her dress, I tried reaching for her, but I reeled my hand back. “I was being selfish, it must have been embarrassing to have your date not show up, I wasn’t expecting to be so late either..” she was still silent, “Jajaja, me being so fast I thought I could catch you in time.. I was scared someone else would swoop you up.”

“Heh, yuh have nothing to worry about,” I saw a tear fall to the ground, “I am still not pretty enough,” she cried out. My heart sank, “Is there something wrong with me?” her head shot up, and she looked up at me with her teary eyes. I walked closer, and wiped the tears from her face. I pulled her in close to my body, and laid my forehead on hers. 

“You are still a knockout to me.. No, you are more than just that, you’re perfect to me, Ajay,” we stood close together for a bit. She pulled away and smiled up at me, then she giggled. “What is it?”

“We are such a mess,” she wiped the makeup residue from her cheek, and I laughed.

“ _Si_ , this is a sight, a crying beauty and her robotic leg lover thing,” she perked up, and looked at me. 

“Lover?”

“ _Jajaja_ , did I say lover? I meant…” I bit my tongue after realizing I didn’t have a save. “Fine, yes I said lover.”

“Does that mean, yuh love me?” I took a deep breath, and exhaled.

“I love you, Ajay Che, it might have taken over 17 years, but I love you,” I admitted, her eyes were wide. I coughed nervously before I knew it she sprung up on her tip toes and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back and held her close by her waist.

“I love yuh too, Octavio Silva,” I smiled between her lips. I swiftly placed my hand behind her thigh and scooped her into my arms. “Silva!” She growled at me.

“ _Jajaja_ , you are too slow, and even slower in heels, so I will be carrying you home,” she bonked my head. “H-Hey!”

“Put me down, we will be fine walking, isn’t your place close?” I nodded, and nervously rubbed the back of my neck. “What?”

“I mean it’s dirty, and maybe blown to bits.”

“Is that the reason why you have been sleeping over at my place?” I nodded, and she scoffed. She grabbed my hand as we walked our way back to her place. She had nagged me about grenade safety our whole way home. When she opened the door I moved past her and collapsed on her couch. “So do yuh understand?” 

“I understand, mom,” she glared at me, and I smiled. I took in the sight of her, her dress was nice and black, her hair beautiful placed running down her shoulders, her makeup.. Well it was ruined, but she was still beautiful. She caught me staring and raised a brow at me, “I know my train is SMALL, but..” I patted my leg.

She laughed before walking over to me, she leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. “It was small, but I love the person it’s connected to.” 

“Wait hold up, what I said was a joke, don’t keep playing with me like that Che, is it really small?” I could hear the insecurity in my voice, but she just shrugged me off walking to her room. “Seriously Che, I am actually getting worried,” she closed the door, and I leaned my head back. “She is just messing with you, I mean you have pleased hundreds of women,” I rubbed the hair on my chin thinking back. “Che! I don’t appreciate you joking around like that,” I quickly jumped to my feet, and made my way to her room. I opened it, and was greeted with Che on her knees on the bed wearing her black nurse outfit. “Oh,” was all I could say as I stared at every curve. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I tugged at my tie with readiness.

“Do yuh really deserve me?” I walked closer to the bed, and she laid a hand on my chest.

“I think I do, _si_ , yes,” I gulped as I looked down, I could see a glimpse of her cleavage. 

“Well this passenger is tired, turn off the light will yuh,” she dived under her blankets, and I stood there dumbfounded. I couldn’t come up with a proper response so I walked over and turned off the lights. I aggressively took my legs off and crawled in bed next to her. She cuddled up close to me, and I sighed.

“You are such a cock tease,” she giggled.

“Yuh should know, yuh did it for 17 years.”

_ I deserve that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be explicit, and the last chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt someone poking me, but I was unsure where they were poking at. I slowly opened my eyes, I rubbed them, and looked down to see Che touching my.. “ _Chica_ what are you doing?!” I yelled out, quickly covered myself with the blankets.

“Heh, yuh the one that was poking me, in me sleep,” she puffed her cheeks as she tried taking the cover away from me.

“Che, stop, what is with you, _pervertida_?”

“I want to see, I'm just doing a check up,” I forgot she wore that outfit to sleep, she quickly grabbed her hat, and placed it on her head. She pulled the blanket away, and pinned my nubs down. “Good thing yuh can’t kick me.”

“That’s not funny,” I was slightly annoyed, but I tensed up more when she gripped my length. “H-Hey,” I winced from her touch. She ran a finger up the length, and laid it on the tip.

“Mister Silva, do yuh wish to see the doctor?” She leaned in close, and I gulped as my eyes trailed down her body. She leaned in closer to my ears, “It’s ok to be nervous, doctor visits aren’t for everybody.” Her warm breath on my ear flicked a switch inside of me. I nuzzled into her neck, and whispered back.

“You are brave now, but just wait until it’s inside you,” she quickly jumped back, and I grabbed her wrist. “Ah ah, no way jo-Che, you asked for this,” I pinned her down against the best. I bit into her neck lightly, a moan escaped her lips as I continued to leave love marks all over her neck. “Should I go put on my legs, or do you want to stop here?” I could hear her whimper.

“Get yuh legs,” I could hear the desperation in her voice. I gladly moved off her, and began attaching them. After I had finished I turned around and saw she was still laying there. I placed my hand on her knee as I scooted my way closer to her, I parted her legs and sat between them. I just stared at her, she let her guard down, her hair sprawled out on the bed, her clothes were sloppy. I caught her eyes, and she quickly looked away. “Don’t stare at me, what’s wrong whicha?”

“ _Jajaja_ , sorry, I just like what I see,” I rested my hands on her stomach, and slowly ran them up her body. She shivered from my touch, and I felt excitement from her softness. I made it to her breasts, I cupped them both, her hands quickly shot to her mouth. I squeezed them slightly, while she made the cutest sounds. “Usually I don’t go this slow, buuuuuut I want to make sure I soaked this all in,” she was about to scold me, but I pinched both her nipples making her welp. “ _Jajaja_ , wow who would've thought all I had to do was this to keep you from nagging at me.”

"Silva!" I opened my eyes, and noticed that she was far from me pointing at the blanket. I looked down, and noticed I pre came in my boxers. "Yuh so gross, what is with yuh?"

"Hey, hold up, you seduced me!"

"Nu uh, clean yuhself up, I am going to go make breakfast, yuh nasty boy," she slammed the door behind her. I rubbed my face roughly, before dangling my nubs off the bed, and grabbing my legs. I looked down at my length as it still stood strong.

"Dude you can go down now," it wasn't until a few minutes had passed that it flagged. "I knew that nagging thing was too good to be true," I sighed, I walked out of her room and noticed she had changed into a crop top and leggings, I was displeased by the fact she wasn't wearing that outfit anymore. I sat on her kitchen counter, clearly in her way, kicking my legs. "Yo chica, usually girls make me breakfast after a night of love," she instantly gut checked me.

"Heh, it seems yuh had more fun with yuh thoughts last night, so I don't mind making yuh breakfast," she cracked two eggs and placed them in the skillet. "So I heard something about, yuh stopping me from nagging," She raised her brow with her eyes still fixated on the eggs.

" _Jajaja_ , dude I am not gonna tell you my secret, who knows it might work," she gave a fake laugh before pouting. "Anyway, are we like dating now?" She popped the yolk in the egg, and shurgged. "Do you want to date me?"

"Eh."

"Eh? What do you mean eh? I am the most eligible bachelor around. I am rich, I am good looking.. I am sweet," she busted out laughing sliding the eggs onto a plate. "Wait what?"

"Sure yuh sweeter than honey, honey," she grabbed two more eggs. "Hm, I am not sure, maybe take me out on a date and we will see how it goes."

"A date? Oh I will date your ass off," her smile faded, "What that means is-"

"Yeah Silva, I get it," she took out some bacon and placed it in the pan. I felt my stomach vibrate with excitement, it had been awhile that she had cooked for me. Not to mention she looked good while she did it, I jumped off the counter and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her neck. "Silva, I am cooking."

"I know," I cooed in her neck, I placed my hand on her stomach, and her skin vibrated. "We can always skip the date and go straight to the bed room."

"Heh, man yuh just so terrible at flirting, how were yuh able to get so many girls?" I was slightly irked.

"I get _chicas_ because I am just so good at pleasing them," she removed the bacon from the pan and laid it flat on a napkin dabbing it. "So are you ready to ride the Octrain, Ajay?"

"Of course, Octavio," she turned around, leaning into me. "But first," she shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth, "Food is ready," she escaped my grasps as I chewed up the bacon in my mouth. It tasted like heaven, she handed me my plate as we sat at her bar. "Yuh got two choices of juices orange and apple," she pointed, I reached for the orange while she dug into her food. I couldn't stop looking at her during our breakfast.

_This was ten times better than sex, this was a better feeling than being with any of those girls. Being with someone you love and cherish close to you is the best feeling ever._

I placed my hand on top of hers, and smiled at her, she smiled back at me as we enjoyed our breakfast.

“Che Che! Okay I found out the perfect date,” she looked over at me as she popped a popsicle out of her mouth. “Ok, that’s hot, but listen, how about we go parkouring?!”

“No.”

“Wait what? But it is parkouring over, get this, a beautiful view of the city,” I tried showing her the pictures and routes we would take, but she rolled her eyes.

“Silva, yuh gotta understand. Yuh are an adrenaline junky, while I am-“

“Boring? _Jajaja_ ,” she popped the popsicle back in her mouth and moved away from me, I jumped over the couch and sat close to her. “Fiiiine, where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know, figure it out,” I watched as she worked the popsicle, I watched with hunger in my eyes. The way she sucked and licked it was.. _dios mios_. I felt myself melting as much as the popsicle did against her warm mouth. 

“ _Chica_..” I growled lowly and she looked at me, and her mouth formed a sinister smile. I licked my lips as she licked from the bottom up to the top. “ _Mi amor,_ ” I growled leaning towards her, but she moved away.

“Heh, yuh a bit of a horn dog,” she bit into the last bit of the popsicle. “Silly, Silva,” she bit the stick and I couldn’t keep it in further. I pinned her against the couch, and kissed her softly on the lips. She gently pushed me away, “Relax,” she spoke softly as I went in for another kiss. I pulled away and locked my fingers with her, I laid my head on her chest and listened to her heart beat. She stroked my hair softly, “Didn’t think yuh would listen,” she remarked.

“You’re right, I don’t want you to think that’s all I care about, but you teasing me,” she giggled, I looked up at her. “Will you please be my girlfriend?” she flicked my nose, and I instantly covered it reeling back.

“Silva, no more being cute either, I said a date,” I sighed before getting off and stretching.

“Fine, fine, Octane is on the case,” I retreated back to her room and pulled out my phone. I swiped through till I found Gibby’s name. 

> O: Yo dude I need to take Che out on a date
> 
> O: help me out will u
> 
> G: Okay, bruddha.
> 
> G: There is a fair in town, why not take her to that?
> 
> O: o
> 
> O: How did I not know that??
> 
> G: lol, idk bruddha, good luck!

I shoved my phone in my pocket and busted through the door, and I noticed her jump. “Silva, what is with yuh?” 

“Che, we are going to the fair tonight!” 

“Heh, a fair does sound fun, sure,” I jumped on the couch next to her hugging her close, “Geez, yuh so weird.”

“Wow, it’s pretty busy,” I nodded as I watched them attach a band around her wrist. She walked next to me as we eyed all the rides and bright lights. There was a sea of people that could easily separate us, so I reached and grabbed her hand. She smiled as she leaned in closer. 

“So what would you like to do first?” She placed a finger on her lip as she looked around. She tugged my hand and pointed over at a haunted house ride. I gripped her hand tight, and bit down on my bottom lip.

“Awe Silva, are yuh scared?” I shook my head as she dragged me over to the ride. The line wasn’t very long, and I could hear screams coming from inside. We made our way on the platform as the operator gestured us in the cart. She moved in first, and I shakingly moved next to her. I felt her place her hand on top of mine, as the bar lowered on us. “It’s ok.”

“I told you, nothing scares me,” I lied and she giggled. The cart began to move slowly into a dark tunnel, it was very dark and every so often something would jump out at us. I felt myself move slower and closer to her with each scary.

“Silva,” she leaned against my shoulder, “I will protect yuh,” her voice was soft, and I could feel my face heat up. The rest of the ride wasn’t so scary, we made it to the end and I helped her out of the cart. “Now its yuhr turn.”

“Oh _si_ , um, how about we go on the ferris wheel,” I pointed and she looked at me confused. She placed the back on her hand on my forehead, “What?” I chuckled, moving her hand away.

“Are yuh feelin ok?” I nodded and she huffed, “It won’t be too slow for yuh will it?”

“I mean, it is, _si_ , but I know you would like the view. I will find a way to entertain myself, _jajaja_ ,” she rolled her eyes, but I grabbed her hand leading her the way. We waited our turn for the next booth to open up. We climbed inside the small area and began to move slowly from the start. I tapped my foot against the metal floor, and I could tell the clanking sound was annoying her.

“I knew yuh wouldn’t like this,” I sighed as I swung my head back, she sat across from me scowling.

“I underestimated how booooooring it is!” I gripped my hair and noticed that we still weren’t hardly off the ground. She moved next to me and wrapped her arm around mine. She leaned her head against my shoulder and my foot stopped tapping. 

“Let’s just relax,” I hesitated before leaning my head onto hers. She chuckled to herself and I shot up.

“What? Don’t go making fun of me, _chica_ ,” I pouted, and she leaned up shaking her head. 

“Yuh so cute,” I quickly looked away from her and I felt embarrassed. “I know this is killing yuh, so maybe,” she trailed off and I felt her slide on top of me. “I can spice things up..”

“Che.. you don’t have to..” she placed a finger on my mask. She pulled my mask down and laid a kiss on my lips. I licked my lips as I went in for another, and another. I felt her warm breath on my lips as my hands traveled to her waist. I gripped her tighter with each kiss, licking her lips to play with her tongue. Our tongues wrestled with one another as I traveled my hands further down to her ass. I gripped it tightly and she pulled away moaning into my shoulder, but I don’t think me touching her ass made her react that way.

“S-Silva,” she panted out as she adjusted herself on top of me, I felt my length desperately pressing against her. 

“Che,” I nuzzled into her neck, but she slid off my lap onto the floor. I raised a brow, but understood instantly as she fumbled with my shorts. “Heh, so you are gonna take care of me?” She rolled her eyes as I helped her slide my shorts down, she eyed my length closely as I leaned back. “What’s wrong?” She looked away, and I smiled at her shyness. I adjusted myself letting my ‘train’ pop out, I was happy to see how shocked she was. 

She noticed my cockiness, and growled as she grabbed it. I tensed up a little as I felt her hand slide up and down my shaft. I grit my teeth to not fold into her touch. I could see the confidence grow in her as her speed increased and she took the tip into her mouth.

“Ajay,” I moaned out and she laughed, vibrating against my cock. “Don’t do that..” I leaned up and watched as she took more of me into her mouth. My lip trembled from how warm and slippery her mouth is. She looked up at me, and a small smirk formed on the corner of her lips. I placed my hand on the top of her head, “You are too cocky,” I glared at her, her eyes widened as I forced her head further down, hitting the back of her throat.

Her audible chokes and the feeling of her throat clenching was just an amazing feeling. She pushed her way off of me, and glared at me. I couldn’t take her seriously as saliva dropped from her mouth. I laughed, and she stood up wiping away the slobber.

“Can’t handle a small train?” She puffed out her cheeks, plopped back on top of me. She adjusted herself, and I felt her bare pussy against my length. I gasped, and she smiled at me. “What are yo-“ she slammed down on top of me, I grabbed her close as she had an inaudible scream. She was shaking as my head was clouded by the tightness and the warmth, but most of all, I was about to fuck my childhood friend, my _hermana_ , now my lover.

“It’s so much,” she cried out, I moved my hands to her waist. The initial bliss soon subsided until I regained control of my mind again. I lifted her up and let gravity have her slide back down. Her pants were harsh in my ear with each movement. I continued to feeling my cock being engulfed by her. It was too amazing, I am not sure how to describe it. “S-Silva,” she pulled her head up from my shoulder and smashed her lips on mine. I picked up the pace of moving her up and down, she moaned against my lips. 

The sounds of sex echoed off the walls, I pulled away and surveyed her face. It looked intoxicated with lust, and I know I had the same look. I patted her ass softly to get her to get off, and she did. She bent over against the other chair, and I entered her from behind. She screamed out covering her mouth with her hand. “No, _chica_ , I want everyone to hear,” she removed her hand as I gripped her ass, slamming into her. “I want the whole world to know who is fucking Ajay “Lifeline” Che,” I looked out the window of the Ferris wheel and noticed that we were at the top. 

I admired the view as I slammed into her over and over against. “Octavio! Please fuck me harder,” she cried out and I did as I was told. I rubbed my hand on her ass as I adjusted myself. I hit her special spot, and felt her walls tightening around me. “There! Right there.”

“That's your sweet spot, _mama_? This is what you want?” I hit it again, and loved feeling her tremble. “You want to cum for me?” I hit it again, and she continued to cry out. 

“Y-yes,” her voice was shaking as I missed her spot. I pulled out of her and watched fall to the floor. She was shaking, and sobbing lightly from pleasure, she looked over her shoulder at me. “Yuh being so mean..” I shook my head as I grabbed her arm, pulling her up so that she was facing me again. 

“I want to watch your first orgasm,” I gripped the back of her legs and lifted her up in one swoop. Her calves rested on my shoulder as she grabbed the top of the booth. I shot her a grin before slamming deep inside of her and watched face turn twisted.

“It’s so deep, it’s too deep,” I shook my head as I picked up the pace. She threw her head back. The sound of her bodies slapping together made a warm feeling rush to the pit of my stomach. I continued the pace until I felt her grip my cock. I shuddered a bit.

“I can’t keep this up,” I panted out and she nodded, “Here it comes, _mami_ ,” I thrusted in her a few more times before releasing inside of her. She let go of the top and latched onto me, I could feel it leaking out back on to my length. I plopped down with her on top. She panted into my ear as I felt myself soften inside of her.

“Heh,” she giggled leaning up.

“What?” I couldn’t help but chuckled with her, she moved off my lap and sat across from me.

“I missed the view,” I laughed a little more as I pulled my shorts back up. 

“I got to see an even better view,” I smiled and she clicked her tongue.

“That’s so cheesy,” I shook my head and pointed at her leg, she looked down and quickly crossed her leg. “Idiot.”

“ _Jajaja_ , we will get you some napkins,” we enjoyed the rest of the ride before exiting quickly. She freshened herself up before we continued our date. I was able to win her several prizes from the prize stands and enjoy several different types of food. Our night was coming to an end as we walked back to her place.

“Did I do good, Che?”

“Of course,” I gripped her hand tight. “Silva, you did amazing.”

“It’s not that.. I just don’t know what took me so long,” I stopped and turned towards her. “I never understood, but you have always been my lifeline.”

“Silva..”

“I love you so much, you have changed my life from the start, and hopefully to the end,” I pulled her into a hug. She hugged my back as I nuzzled against her. “ _Gracias_ , Ajay Che, you gave me a second life.”

“Thank you too, Octavio Silva, yuh made my life begin,” I pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheek.

“So I was thinking our next date we go to a gauntlet.”

“No,” she scoffed as she started to walk away.

“Ok wait, no gauntlet, but what if I take some grenad-“

“No, O.”

“But you aren’t listening, I have such a good idea for my fans and you know they love you!” 

_And I love you too.._

  
  
  
  



End file.
